El Demonio y el Dragón
by ukellicious
Summary: Chousokabe Motochika, un pirata aventurero y ávido de libertad, busca escapar constantemente de las ataduras de los hombres... Hasta que conoce a un Dragón que logra domarlo.
1. Episodio 01

El panorama era espléndido, pintado con un cielo despejado, con sólo un par de nubes blancas manchándolo por aquí y allá. Era una mañana cálida, soplaba aire tibio y el hombre suspiraba fastidiado, tirado en el suelo de la habitación que había sido dispuesta para él. Un día perfecto para zarpar, pero tenia que estar en tierra atendiendo sus labores como señor de Shikoku.

Había llegado hacía un par de días a las tierras del Tigre de Kai para atender a una reunión de señores feudales. Le parecía hipócrita, pues a fin de cuentas todos deseaban conquistar las tierras del otro; pero, incluso estando seguro de su poder y de que jamás huiría de una pelea, prefería evitar encuentros innecesarios.

Sus pensamientos, siempre de aventuras en el mar, fueron interrumpidos por uno de los sirvientes de Takeda, que iba a informarle que al fin habían llegado todos los invitados y que la reunión se efectuaría en una hora. El tiempo pasó rápido y, al llegar a la habitación, pudo ver al grupo ya listo para dar inicio. Notó la ausencia de quien ahora era sustituido por un joven arrogante y orgulloso; pudo ver, de alguna manera, más arrugas en el rostro de su anfitrión; la falta de sake, la tensión en el aire... Vaya que sería un fastidio.

Comenzó como cualquier otra reunión; quejas por aquí, peticiones por allá. Él escuchaba todo muy aburrido hasta que un golpe de sorpresa lo sacó de su estupor, tanto a sí como a todos en la sala. El nuevo representante del clan Date retaba abiertamente a Takeda de un modo altanero y desafiante, el aludido contestaba con perspicacia y reía por la fuerza de los jóvenes. Todo terminó sin problemas.

Cuando algunos líderes ya se retiraban a descansar, Motochika pudo detener a solas al orgulloso Motonari, que se mostraba frío e irritado hacia la actitud del pirata. 

–Mmh, Motonari-kun, siempre es un placer verte –dijo con sorna, mientras arrinconaba al Hijo del Sol contra un muro–. El tiempo sólo acentúa la belleza de tu cara.

–No entiendo como puede hablar con tanta confianza a alguien que es a fuerzas de necesidad un aliado y, en un plano más personal, le apuñalaría mientras duerme si no fuera necesario en las fuerzas –comentó el otro, sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar.

–Tuviste esa oportunidad un par de noches antes de que esta supuesta alianza siquiera existiera, pero supongo estabas muy ocupado aferrándote a mi espalda y pidiéndome más –contestó el de pelo cano, acercando su mano para tomar por la barbilla a su antiguo amante; pero ésta fue repelida con un golpe lleno de ira.

–Los tiempos antes de convertirme en amo y señor de mis tierras desaparecieron junto con cualquier sentido de irracionalidad –replicó Mouri amargamente mientras se alejaba del pirata dándole la espalda. Tras un par de pasos, se detuvo–. Abstente de acercarte a mí, Motochika... o te hare pedazos tanto a ti como a esa patética isla que haces llamar tu hogar.

Como respuesta, el pirata sólo pudo reír sonoramente, aumentando el enojo en el hombre castaño que se retiró con una mueca de irritación. Amaba molestar a Motonari en lugares donde sabía que no se atrevería hacer nada, no podía desperdiciar nunca la oportunidad de molestarlo y disfrutar de sus ganas de partirlo en dos, sin poder hacerlo por los asuntos diplomáticos de las alianzas. Pero tampoco podía negar que aquellos días habían sido de lo mejor, ver el lado deseoso y pasional del "Hijo del Sol" lo había hecho muy feliz por mucho tiempo... Mas todo tenía un final, y el de ellos había sido cuando el poder se había convertido en el único deseo de Mouri Motonari.

Caída la noche, se veía a los hombres de Oushuu entretenidos con las historias del mar contadas por un montón de piratas que decían ser subordinados de Chousokabe Motochika. Reunidos alrededor de un fuego en las tierras que circundaban la mansión Takeda, parecía que el jolgorio se prolongaría por varias horas. El pirata se encontraba apartado de los demás, observando ausentemente a todos mientras se divertían. Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó la botella de sake que le presentaban a escasos centímetros de su nariz.

–Hey!

Motochika levantó la cabeza, observando a su interlocutor con una expresión entre sorprendida e inocente. El otro hizo caso omiso de aquella cara y volvió a agitar la botella frente a su rostro.

–Parece que mis muchachos se llevan bien con tu hato de bandidos... creo que deberíamos dejar que jueguen juntos mas a menudo –dijo, sonriendo de costado–. Date, Date Masamune. El Dragón Tuerto de Oushuu.

Motochika aceptó el sake y acercó sus labios a la boca del jarro, bebiendo un buen trago de un solo golpe.

–Eso es beber –murmuró Date, silbando de asombro–. ¿Y bien? ¿Quién eres?

–Chousokabe Motochika, señor de los piratas de la Isla Shikoku.

El canoso devolvió el jarro al joven Dragón y éste, por alguna extraña razón que Motochika no alcanzó a dilucidar, pasó lentamente su lengua por la boca del recipiente.

–Good taste –susurró Date, parpadeando despacio.

El pirata no supo cómo reaccionar cuando vio aquello. Sin embargo, dando un pequeño espacio al beneficio de la duda, le arrebató de la mano la vasija al otro tuerto y volvió a beber un largo trago de una sola vez. Pero, en vez de devolver la vasija a Date, la volvió a acercar a su boca y hundió su lengua en ella.

–¿Así está mejor? –preguntó, relamiéndose lentamente.

Date le quitó el jarro y lo miró con su único ojo entrecerrado.

–Quieres jugar, eh –murmuró, acercando su rostro al del pirata–. Bueno, Chika-chan... Juguemos.

El pirata sólo sonrió, con su único ojo destellando en la semioscuridad del campamento. Levantándose sin prisa, rodeó a Date y se dirigió hacia unas matas oscuras. Observó al joven Dragón con expresión retadora y luego se dejó caer entre los arbustos.

Divertido por aquella muestra de tontería, Masamune lo siguió y pronto se halló reptando entre las hojas junto al pirata.

–I can't see a shit –se quejó, tanteando con las manos a su alrededor. Topó con una masa de músculos que pronto lo sujetaron, y se encontró con que un par de labios ásperos lo asfixiaban repentinamente. La lengua del pirata estaba hirviendo y no cejaba en sus intentos de separar sus dientes y meterse de lleno en su boca.

Date sólo trataba de respirar mientras las manos de Chousokabe lo recorrían todo. Desordenaron su corto cabello castaño, hurgaron dentro de sus pantalones, por debajo de su camisa... El joven Dragón no pudo evitar, entonces, la obvia reacción de su cuerpo. El pirata se percató de aquel súbito endurecimiento en la entrepierna de su presa, y sin ninguna clase de pudor reptó hasta estar a la altura del bajo vientre de Masamune.

Éste no era capaz de decir o hacer nada más, las manos de Motochika eran tan fuertes y firmes que no lograba resistirse a ellas. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando sintió que los labios y la lengua que hasta hacía un momento sofocaban su propia boca se hallaban ahora casi a punto de tragar su miembro.

–Hey... –susurró.

Chousokabe despegó sus labios llenos de saliva para decir en voz baja:

–Tranquilo, Dragón... No te haré daño.

Comenzo a lamer la punta, dejando caer la saliva acumulada por toda su extensión. El Dragón atinó a sujetarse de la tierra y hojas que estaban a su alcance, soltando el aire de a poco cuando ambos escucharon una voz profunda que sonaba interrogante:

–¿Masamune-sama...? Creí haberle oído... ¡Oye, tú! ¿No has visto a... –la voz se perdió entre el gentío.

–Debo volver...

–¿Tu niñera?

–Tch... No has ganado... Seguiremos con esto, pero ahora debo irme –masculló, tratando de ponerse de pie y acomodarse la ropa.

Distraído en arreglar su traje, le sorprendió el beso fugaz que le dio el pirata.

–Eso espero, Dragón...

Desde la oscuridad pudo seguir con la mirada al joven que se alejaba a pasos seguros, con su porte orgulloso e imponente. Su actitud desafiante lo había atrapado rápidamente, quería saber más de ese jovencito al que llamaban Dokuganryu.

Siguió observando cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta que pared de acero que apareció de la nada lo hizo volver en sí.

–Sin duda es interesante el heredero del clan Date, ¿no lo crees así, Chousokabe? –comentó el dueño de la casa, en un tono que el aludido supuso como más que un simple comentario. Un simple "Mmm" fue todo lo que Takeda obtuvo por respuesta–. Con la misma pasión e impertinencia de su padre –cerró el viejo, riendo a carcajadas.

–No se le puede comprar con su predecesor, le aseguro que el hará grandes cosas, viejo Takeda –contestó el pirata con una media sonrisa, dándole la espalda para incorporarse a lo que ya parecía una fiesta.

En medio de la cena, Katakura no paraba de reprender por lo bajo al Dragón. Que se sentara derecho, que comiera con cuidado, que no derramara su bebida... Date ya comenzaba a poner una expresión tal de hastío que los demás comensales no paraban de reír en voz baja. Takeda, notando que Kojuurou estaba algo tenso, lo invitó a beber con una generosidad cuantiosa y el estratega no pudo negarse.

Kenshin y otros señores feudales se sumaron al improvisado brindis y acto seguido Keiji Maeda, que se hallaba allí por obra de su tío Toshiie, comenzó a bailar estrambóticamente en medio del salón, dirigiendo todas las miradas hacia él.

Date vio la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de su niñera, y gateando como el mejor de los niños se escabulló de la sala por una de las puertas laterales.

Una vez fuera, con los gritos de algarabía resonando a sus espaldas, respiró profundamente el fresco aire de la noche y comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque.

Iba a internarse entre la maleza cuando oyó, por casualidad, a dos voces que discutían.

–Te pedí que me dejaras en paz, te lo pedí de mil maneras... ¿es que no lo entiendes? No quiero que me toques de nuevo...

–No puedo verte ahí y quedarme quieto sin más, como si no me pasara nada...

–¡Aguántate las ganas! ¿Vamos a empezar de nuevo con esto?

Un súbito silencio se hizo entre los dos hombres.

–Déjame... Déjame sólo una vez más... Te juro que no volveré a molestarte si me lo permites.

–¡Lo mismo dijiste la última vez y mírate, ya estás de nuevo acosándome!

Masamune se escondió detrás de un árbol, por puro instinto. Aunque estaba oscuro, podía escuchar pisadas que se acercaban.

–Regresaré ad...

Unos pasos pesados y un duro golpe, como un saco cayendo al suelo.

–No irás a ninguna parte –cortó la voz más fuerte y áspera.

–No... –susurró la otra, ahogada. Date no podía verlos, pero sabía que esa asfixia sólo podía obedecer a una lengua que sofocaba su garganta.

–Motonari... –la voz rasposa era tan sensual que el mismo Dragón se sintió algo excitado.

–No... ¡No...! –se quejaba la otra–. ¡Motochika, basta!

Masamune abrió el ojo de súbito, apretándose la boca con una mano para que no se oyera su respiración agitada.

Un cachetazo cortó el aire. Un entrecortado jadeo y las reiteradas negativas, pero el atacante no cedería a las quejas de su víctima.

Conteniéndose para no gritar, Mouri soportó el castigo con la mayor entereza que pudo, pero en un momento ya no logró resistir la excitación que el pirata le provocaba y acabó cediendo a sus jugueteos.

Sentado al pie del árbol tras el que se resguardaba, el joven Dragón oyó todas y cada una de las cosas que Chousokabe le hizo a Mouri. No podía ver nada, pero los gemidos del Hijo del Sol eran lo suficientemente gráficos como para lograr que lo imaginara a la perfección.

Tan fuerte fue la provocación que tuvo que escarbar en sus propios pantalones para masturbarse, incapaz de resistir la intensa oleada de calor que le recorría el cuerpo.

Tocarse en silencio era complicado, pero sabía que valía la pena el intento. Motochika había hecho gritar de mil maneras diferentes a Motonari, y el Dragón sólo tenía cabeza, mientras su mano subía y bajaba a una velocidad pasmosa, para pensar en lo que sería estar dominado por los poderosos brazos del pirata, sujeto por sus manos varoniles.

Deseó intensamente estar en el lugar de Mouri; quien, jadeante, despeinado y con la ropa desarreglada, sólo atinaba a arrastrarse por el pasto para alejarse del pirata.

–Te detesto... Te detesto con todo mi ser, Motochika... –gimoteó, tragándose las lágrimas.

–No seas así. Te gustó...

Motonari se mordió los labios.

–Si me vuelves a tocar sin mi permiso, te juro que te hago pedazos. Y sabes que lo haré.

A medias gateando y a medias de pie, el maltrecho líder de Aki logró salir de entre la maleza. Masamune, que apenas lograba atarse los pantalones, se apretó contra el árbol para que Mouri no lo viera. Éste, sin embargo, desesperado como estaba por recuperar la compostura, ni siquiera se percató de que había alguien más allí.

–¿Disfrutaste del espectáculo? –rugió la voz de Motochika, una vez que los pasos de Mouri se perdieron entre los ruidos del bosque.

Date volvió a abrir mucho su único ojo y a cubrirse la boca, aunque no tenía escapatoria. Arreglándose la ropa desordenadamente, se puso de pie y enfrentó al pirata.

–Gemía de una forma tan excitante que no pude contenerme –dijo, sin un rastro de vergüenza.

–Dragón... –murmuró Chousokabe–. ¿Eras tú...?

La escasa luz que se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles bastó para que ambos tuertos pudieran verse.

Motochika tardó en procesar lo que tenía enfrente, pero Date se le acercó rápidamente y lo besó con sus labios delgados.

–Quiero sentirlo –susurró al oído del pirata, pasando su lengua por la oreja de Chousokabe mientras hablaba–. Quiero sentir tu peso sobre mí, tus manos, quiero que me toques...

–¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? –murmuró el pirata.

El corazón le latía frenéticamente por la declaración del chico, amenazando con salir de su pecho. La excitación era extrema, pero tenía que estar seguro de lo que había escuchado.

–Sí... –Date se aferró a él y respiró suavemente contra su cuello–. Nunca nadie me había incitado de esta forma, nunca había deseado tanto...

Se quitó los guantes, tocando la espalda sudada del pirata con los dedos desnudos.

–Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, pirata... –su voz era un susurro inaudible.

Las palabras del chico junto a la delicada caricia dispararon una serie de reacciones por todo su cuerpo, como descargas eléctricas. Lanzó al Dragón con brusquedad contra un árbol y comenzó a besar su boca con desesperación, quería consumirlo de un solo beso. Masamune sentía que aquella lengua lo ahogaba, pero también despertaba en todo su cuerpo un ardor que nunca había conocido. Desatando su ropa de la forma más desordenada, casi arrancó la chaqueta de Motochika para pegar su torso, en el que se dibujaban suaves marcas de músculos, contra el poderoso abdomen de Chousokabe.

El roce de la piel hirviente del hombre de cabellos claros hizo que algo cosquilleara en su columna.

–Realmente eres algo... electrizante –murmuró el pirata entre jadeos, apretándolo al árbol para besar y morder con fuerza sus hombros.

Date soltó un suave quejido al sentir los colmillos de Motochika clavándose en su piel. El sonido ssólo encendió más al pirata, que pasó sus manos por el abdomen del Dragón, subió a pellizcar sus pezones y luego se aventuró a pasear bajo el estorboso pantalón. El joven de cabellos castaños gimió ahogado, aferrándose con fuerza de la espalda del otro, que en respuesta tomó su agonizante erección e inició movimientos lentos y fuertes sin dejar de atacar su cuello y sus hombros, dejando marcas de cada mordida y beso que le daba. Los deliciosos gestos del Dragón eran hipnotizantes, se deshizo de sus propios pantalones como pudo para rozar ambas partes hirvientes en el mismo agarre.

De pronto, Masamune puso los ojos en blanco y dejó salir un hilillo de saliva que quedó colgando de su labio inferior. Respirando agitado, comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo, hasta que sus muslos hirvientes tocaron el frío césped salvaje. Motochika descendió lentamente, sin alejarse de él.

–Hazlo... –pidió el Dragón, sujetando fuertemente al otro por el cabello y acercando su rostro. Pasó la lengua por los labios de Chousokabe y lo besó de forma desesperada–. Atraviésame de un lado al otro si es necesario...

El de cabello cano sonrió de manera depredadora y empujó casi de un golpe al exigente muchacho para dejarlo boca abajo, dándole un mas fácil acceso. Se colocó sobre él, rozando la punta de su miembro contra su trasero, mordió sus orejas y dio suaves besos por la espalda de Masamune mientras entraba lenta y agónicamente en él. Si bien el chico actuaba como un experto en la materia, era tan estrecho que le causaba dolor y aun más placer darse lugar entre su piel. El cuerpo del muchacho se puso muy tenso e hizo gestos de mucho sufrimiento, así que el pirata se detuvo y le susurro al oído:

–¿Has hecho esto antes...? Aún estas a tiempo de que me detenga.

Date sólo gruño y dejó ir su peso hacia atrás para terminar de empalarse en el miembro de Motochika, que dejó escapar un sonoro gemido.

–¡No soy una princesa! No me voy a romper... –se detuvo para respirar hondo–. Fuck, ¡sigue!

–De acuerdo... –fue la sorda respuesta del pirata, que comenzó a mover acompasadamente su cadera. El joven Dragón apretaba el rostro contra el pasto, mordiendose los labios para no gritar. El dolor era intenso y poco a poco perdía la capacidad de tolerarlo, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

Los deliciosos ruidos que Chousokabe dejaba salir de sus sensuales labios curtidos volvían loco a Masamune, hacían que su cuerpo sintiera chispazos, hacían que su miembro se pusiera más y más duro. El pirata lo montaba con destreza y casi hasta con gracia, balanceándose suavemente y presionando donde lo creía más conveniente, bajando el ritmo sólo para inclinarse sobre su joven presa y lamerle cadenciosamente la columna, pellizcar sus pezones o susurrarle cosas al oído.

–Eres estrecho como una virgen pero no importa, yo voy a domarte... eres mío ahora, Dragón...

Motochika aumentó el ritmo de su cadera, acelerando tanto que el joven sintió que sus muslos comenzaban a arder. Casi sin darse cuenta, comenzó a jadear en voz bien alta, haciendo que el otro tuerto se excitara a un punto en que también a él le causaba dolor el penetrarlo.

–Rayos, eres tan... Maldito Dragón, ya no puedo conmigo mismo –gimió Chousokabe, dejando caer el sudor de su rostro sobre la espalda hirviente de Masamune. Llevando su mano a la entrepierna del joven de Oushuu, comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos mientras no cesaba en su ataque.

–Más fuerte... ¡Más fuerte! –exclamó Date, aferrándose a las raíces del árbol que tenía más cerca.

El pirata obedeció, divertido, y pareció que un poderoso y eléctrico trueno lo recorría de la cabeza a los pies, hasta que sintió un chispazo en el cerebro y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco casi por completo, aflojando todos los músculos y derrumbándose sobre el Dragón Tuerto. La mano de Motochika seguía en el pene del Dragón, y éste sufría intensamente por estar a punto de alcanzar su segundo orgasmo.

–Your hand... –murmuró Masamune, temblando sin control–. Mueve esa mano, maldito...

–Oh... Lo siento –soltó Chousokabe en un suspiro, mientras se incorporaba y llevaba esta vez ambas manos a la entrepierna de Date, todo ello sin retirar su miembro del interior del muchacho.

Cuando Date estuvo a punto de perder la consciencia, Chousokabe salió de él rápidamente, lo volteó con brusquedad y devoró prácticamente el miembro del Dragón, acariciándolo con su lengua y raspándolo suavemente con sus prominentes colmillos. Date no lo resistió. Incapaz de contener su descargo, vació todo su contenido en la boca del pirata.

Para su sorpresa, Motochika no se quejó ni intentó retirarse; ya fuera por accidente o por voluntad, se tragó todo lo que había en su boca.

Al incorporarse y limpiar lo que había escurrido por sus labios, se tomó unos momentos para grabar a fuego en su memoria lo que tenía ante sus ojos. El Dokuganryu cubría su ojo con el brazo izquierdo, luchando por recobrar el aliento tirado entre el pasto. La escasa luz apenas dejaba admirar las marcas que el pirata había dejado sobre su cuerpo, acompañadas de sudor y tierra. Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y se permitió un momento de descanso, apoyándose en el tronco del árbol más cercano.

Masamune, por su parte, tomó conciencia de lo que había sucedido unos segundos después de que Motochika se alejara de él. En ese instante se coloreó como una peonía y sintió un calor insoportable recorriendo su cara, sintiéndose ahogado por su propia vergüenza.

Incorporándose lentamente, agradeció a toda deidad conocida el hecho de que era de noche y estaba oscuro.

–Well... –murmuró, buscando a tientas su ropa–. Creo que debería regresar, Kojuurou debe estar preguntando dónde estoy.

–¿Cuál es la prisa, Dragón? Deja que tu niñera disfrute un poco la fiesta... –dijo con sorna el Demonio del Mar, tendido el suelo, en busca de su ropa también. Lo primero que sus dedos tocaron fue el pantalón del otro. Hizo una bola con ellos y la lanzó a la cara del muchacho castaño.

–¡Pero qué...! –exclamo Date, manoteando la prenda.

–No creo que quieras andar por ahí sin esos puestos... –se carcajeó Motochika.

Date se coloreó hasta la frente y sólo hizo un puchero silencioso mientras encontraba sus sandalias y se las ponía. De alguna manera ambos acabaron de vestirse y regresaron lentamente a la casa de Takeda. Para que no lo vieran llegar junto a Chousokabe, el Dragón dio un gran rodeo e ingresó por uno de los accesos laterales de la mansión, dejando solo al pirata en la parte trasera del gran patio.

El de cabello cano aún se sentía adolorido. Asegurándose mentalmente que había sido la primera vez del chico, no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso del algún modo.

Recorriendo uno de los muchos pasillos de la casona, el joven Dragón se topó con su nana; quien, borracho como una cuba, hablaba con lengua pastosa e insistía en que Date tenía que irse a dormir.

–Eres tú el que tiene que descansar esa borrachera. ¿Qué rayos bebiste? Tú nunca te embriagas.

–Shingen servía y servía y servía... –repetía Kojuurou–. Le debió... echar algo al sake.

A la fuerza logró el joven llevar a su criado hasta uno de los cuartos que habían puesto a su disposición; y cuando al fin Katakura se durmió pesadamente, pidió permiso a uno de los sirvientes de Kai para darse un baño. Necesitaba lavarse con urgencia y ver si de alguna forma lograba aliviar el dolor que invadía su trasero.

Cuando Motochika al fin entró al cuarto donde se había hecho la cena, sólo pudo encontrar a Kenshin hablando con Takeda de cosas que realmente no lograba entender. Se excusó con ambos y se dirigió al cuarto que le habían designado, antes pasando a ver a sus hombres... Que estaban inconscientes por el alcohol algunos, abrazados con lagrimas en los ojos a los hombres de Oshuu otros, y los que seguían de pie lo saludaron animadamente entre balbuceos que no tenían sentido.

–Creo que hice bien en no probar el sake de Takeda –oyó una voz a sus espaldas–. Es impresionante lo rápido que se embriaga el que lo bebe.

Aquella tonada suave lo tomó por sorpresa y volteó con una expresión de susto en la cara. Motonari sonrió levemente, como entre cansado y resignado.

–¿Dónde estabas? Te perdiste el brindis –le dijo Mouri en tono más amistoso, luego de ver que no había nadie cerca de ellos.

El corazón del Demonio del Mar latía acelerado, como a un ladrón al que han atrapado huyendo con la mercancía.

–Buscaba algo interesante para hacer, dicen que la casa del Tigre de Kai tiene muchos misterios... –respondió distante, casi con miedo, pero tenía fe en que el otro no lo notaría por su cansancio.

–¿Te pasó algo? –inquirió Mouri, dando un paso indeciso–. Lamento haberte dejado así. Me presionaste mucho allá afuera...

–No, sólo estoy cansado, iba a dormir pero tenía que ver qué era de estos rufianes… –sonrió nervioso, señalando a sus hombres.

–Oh... –el de verde lo miró perplejo–. Es que... tienes algo en el cabello.

Llevó su mano enguantada y retiró una ramita, minúscula, con una hoja aún prendida a ella.

–Discúlpame por lo que te dije –susurró, bajando la cabeza–. Debí pensar mejor antes de hablar. No te... No te odio.

El pirata abrió amplio su ojo. Si bien ya no eran lo que se podía llamar como "amantes" y nunca había sido exactamente fiel, justo en ese momento aún se sentía lleno del aroma del señor de Oshuu, y tener tan cerca a Mouri le hacía pensar que él también lo percibiría.

–No importa eso... No debí forzarte –dijo al fin, alejándose con la torpe excusa de robar una botella de sake a alguno de sus vasallos.

El líder de Aki apretó los labios temblorosos y sintió que algo en su nariz comenzaba a picar. Se sintió estúpido, se sintió débil, no podía creer lo que le pasaba... pero no podía resistirlo. A pesar de las traiciones, a pesar de las mentiras y las excusas, del dolor que le había provocado al abandonarlo y de las reiteradas actitudes de no–compromiso de Motochika, había llegado a amarlo con dulzura, con su delicadeza natural.

Y por eso mismo, aunque se sintió completamente estúpido y fuera de lugar, no se esforzó por ocultar cuánto necesitaba estar a su lado.

–Déjame dormir contigo hoy –pidió, tras sujetar a Chousokabe por la muñeca–. No haremos nada si no quieres... pero déjame estar contigo, por favor.

–Ah... –el pecho le punzaba y le era difícil responder, o más bien no sabía qué responder–. Sabes que por la mañana ya no estaré...

Jamás había sentido culpa por sus acciones. Si bien le dolía saber que hería a Motonari, no sentía nada en particular por sus aventuras. Pero la esencia del Dragón se negaba a dejar su cuerpo, y eso le provocaba sensaciones que no entendía.

–Estás lleno de tierra –observó Motonari, señalando las rodillas, donde los pantalones estaban sucios–. ¿Quieres bañarte?

–Si, creo que eso serviría... –hizo que Mouri lo soltara. Recogió una botella y tras un sorbo pequeño hizo un ademán indicándole al otro que lo guiara.

Mouri caminó muy derecho aunque muy lentamente. En el trayecto encontró a un sirviente que supo indicarle el camino.

Una vez solos en el recinto, el de verde comenzó a desvestirse sin prisa, despacio. Tenía la vista baja y el cabello le caía sobre la cara.

Motochika, al contrario, se desvistió rápido, sin ceremonias, quería quitarse de encima toda la evidencia de lo que había pasado. Antes de que el otro siquiera lo notara, entró a la enorme tina que emanaba un agradable vapor perfumado.

El menudo Hijo del Sol lo observó con una mirada llena de aprensión.

Apretando de nuevo los suaves labios, dejó caer el resto de su ropa y se sumergió en la bañera, en el lado opuesto a Motochika.

–¿Te molesta que esté aquí? –susurró, descendiendo hasta que el agua llegó a su boca.

–Sabes que no... –retomó su botella de sake y dio un trago grande, sintiéndose más relajado en el agua tibia, limpiando todo rastro. Miró fijamente al otro que seguía sumergido–. Estás raro.

–Dije mucho que no quería que me tocaras, pero no es cierto –murmuró Motonari, sacando apenas los labios del agua.

–No te preocupes. Aunque las cosas no salieron bien, el tiempo me enseñó a creer más lo que dice tu cuerpo que lo que sale de tu boca –declaró, riendo, notando que su botella estaba por terminarse.

Mouri no pudo contener una carcajada suave al escuchar aquello. Sus cabellos lacios flotaban en el agua y le daban un aspecto juguetón a su rostro sonrosado.

Sin decir nada más, el de ojos pardos se movió lentamente hacia el otro extremo de la tina, hasta que estuvo al lado de Chousokabe y apoyó la cabeza mojada en su hombro poderoso.

–¿Por qué...? –preguntó en voz baja–. ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices, Motochika?

La pregunta lo tomó completamente por sorpresa y trajo de golpe recuerdos amargos de cada una de sus despedidas. No pudo darle una respuesta, sólo levantó su brazo para rodear la larga figura de Mouri y ofrecerle el final de lo que quedaba en la botella.

–No, gracias –susurró él, declinando la oferta.

El pirata bebió otro trago y entonces Mouri levantó el brazo muy despacio hasta que su mano llegó al parche que cubría el ojo izquierdo de su compañero. Estaba húmedo por los vapores del baño.

El señor de Aki lo levantó con suavidad mientras el de cabellos canos movía la cabeza para ayudarle a quitarlo. Siempre de forma delicada, Mouri se movió hasta quedar frente a frente con el pirata, se sentó sobre sus piernas y besó dulcemente la rugosa cicatriz donde debía estar el ojo que el pirata había perdido hacía ya mucho.

La ausencia del parche le hacia sentirse un tanto vulnerable y era un privilegio que sólo le había permitido a él; pero pronto sintió como si, mágicamente, con eso el Hijo del Sol pudiera ver a través de él, de todos sus errores, y no pudo soportar la vergüenza. Se abrazó a su delgado cuerpo y escondió la cara en el espacio que le brindaba su cuello.

Motonari sintió los brazos de Motochika rodeando su espalda. Temblaban levemente por alguna razón. Movido por algo que no lograba comprender del todo, llevó los suyos alrededor del cuello y los hombros del pirata, y se aferró a él fuertemente.

Éste disfrutó del contacto por un largo rato. Cuando sintió que podría hablar sin que su voz temblara, susurró a su oído:

–Deberíamos ir a dormir ya, mañana partiré temprano y creo que tú tienes asuntos que atender con Kenshin –se separó lentamente del otro y buscó su parche para regresarlo a su lugar.

Mouri se quedó muy quieto donde estaba, con el agua nuevamente llegándole a la nariz y los ojos llenos de angustia.

Motochika salió de la tina y se envolvió en una bata larga, miró fijamente a su compañero y la expresión de su cara le preocupó.

–Oye... ¿Te quedarás ahí? Te vas a arrugar como el viejo Takeda –forzó una risa torpe para levantarle el ánimo, ofreciéndole otra bata.

Mouri la aceptó con un gesto ausente y salió despacio de la bañera. Cuando hubo atado la prenda, se acercó al pirata y lo abrazó fuertemente desde atrás, apretando el rostro contra su espalda.

–Lo siento –dijo, comenzando a ruborizarse por vergüenza y ya no por el calor del agua–. No quiero incomodarte, pero... te necesito mucho...

El más alto soltó un suspiro resignado, realmente no podía resistirse a una petición así. Giró tratando de no romper el abrazo y lo tomó por los hombros con una sonrisa sincera.

–Estás cansado, vamos... Te acompañaré en tu sueño.

Saliendo de su habitación con una terrible jaqueca, Kojuurou se encontró con una escena que le hizo retroceder y llenarse de sorpresa. Justo en la puerta que daba a los baños, el señor de los piratas estaba besando apasionadamente a quien apenas pudo identificar como Mouri Motonari.

Perplejo, el estratega de Date sólo dio un paso hacia atrás y se escondió detrás de la puerta corrediza de su habitación.

Los daimyo a los que suponía enemigos pasaron entonces, dejando atrás su cuarto, caminando muy próximos... demasiado.

Al llegar a la habitación de Motonari, éste descorrió la puerta e ingresó pisando muy despacio. Ya le habían preparado su futón. Sentándose suavemente se dejó caer sobre el colchón.

Motochika lo siguió, tendiéndose a su lado. Deshizo el nudo de la bata, que se abrió para dejar al descubierto la perfecta forma del Hijo del Sol. A los ojos del Pirata realmente era hermoso, pero algo en su pecho no le permitía abalanzarse sobre él como otras noches y hacerlo suyo. Sólo acaricio suavemente su piel para luego abrazarlo fuerte desde la espalda.

–Dulces sueños, Motonari.

El líder de Aki giró suavemente en la oscuridad hasta enfrentar nuevamente a su amado pirata.

–Tócame... –rogó, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Chousokabe y besando suavemente su piel, que olía a los sutiles perfumes del baño.

Sentía genuinas y sinceras ganas de llorar, aunque no entendía completamente el por qué. El otro sonrió y obedeció paseando las yemas de sus dedos por la figura de Mouri, dibujando todos sus contornos. Se incorporó un poco para quedar sobre él. Por la ventana apenas se filtraba un poco de luz, dándole un toque de belleza extra.

Mouri observó largamente el rostro de Motochika, con un gesto de entrega muy fuertemente dibujado en su rostro pálido. Éste se agachó a devorar sus labios una vez más, amaba esa deliciosa sensación de dulzura que quedaba en su boca cuando se separaban.

Cuando alejó de nuevo su rostro para quitarse la bata, las sombras le jugaron una broma de mal gusto. Vio en Mouri el rostro del Dragón y se detuvo en seco.

Tras unos segundos, Mouri lo miró, confundido.

–¿Sucede algo?

–No, sólo… creí ver algo diferente en ti –sonrió y continuó con lo que hacía.

Con una delicadeza pocas veces vista en él, el Demonio de los Mares se ocupó de Motonari como si se tratara de una dulce doncella. Lo acarició por todo el cuerpo con afecto, lo besó sin asfixiarlo, le hizo sentir más de una deliciosa sensación.

Sus labios ásperos recorrían el cuello del Hijo del Sol una y otra vez, besándolo suavemente y lamiendo su piel con tranquilidad, sin movimientos bruscos o dolorosos. Mouri se aferraba de su espalda y dejaba salir susurrados gemidos. La casi ternura con la que Motochika le hacía el amor era lo que siempre había deseado y pedido de él. No parecía tan difícil de conceder.

Motonari comenzó a jadear más sonoramente, apretando los dedos sobre la espalda del pirata, que comenzaba a perlarse de sudor.

–Motochika... –gimió el líder de Aki, cerrando fuertemente los ojos–. ¡Motochika...!

El pirata dio un ritmo apenas más rápido a sus caderas, tratando de lastimarlo lo menos posible.

–Ah... –hizo Mouri, abriendo los ojos de súbito.

–¿Te duele? –preguntó Chousokabe, agitado.

–No... Sigue... –pidió el otro–. Sigue... por favor...

El tuerto se entregó de lleno a su labor y sujetó fuertemente los muslos de Mouri mientras entraba y salía de él. Los gritos del Heredero del Sol ya eran difíciles de disimular, pero para suerte de ambos la mayoría de los ocupantes del castillo dormían profundamente gracias a la incipiente borrachera.

La desesperación de Motonari era franca. De sus ojos pardos se escapó un sinfín de lágrimas mientras sus uñas se clavaban en la piel del Demonio, mientras todo su cuerpo convulsionaba debido a la adrenalina y al placer que estaba experimentando.

Aunque ni él ni Chousokabe habían tocado su pene, el líder de Aki alcanzó un intenso y larguísimo orgasmo que hizo que su miembro eyaculara con fuerza sobre su estómago. Visiblemente excitado por todo aquello, Motochika sólo lo atacó con más fuerza, hasta que él mismo descargó en el interior de su presa.

Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre sus codos para no aplastar a su compañero y le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir de él, para rodar a su costado. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, pero el cansancio era mayor. Lo último que sintió antes de perder ante Morfeo fue una tela limpiando su estómago y el cosquilleo del cabello de Mouri al recostar la cabeza en su pecho.

Cuando Motonari despertó, se encontraba solo. En todo el tiempo que había pasado junto al pirata, ni una sola mañana después de haberse dormido con él logró encontrarlo a su lado, sin importar cuán temprano se despertara. Dejó escapar un suspiro hondo y doloroso, era hora de comenzar otro largo día.


	2. Episodio 02

–_Ríndete, evita un encuentro y dame tus tierras, podrás seguir siendo un pirata aventurero… –dijo después de unos minutos, rompiendo el silencio. El otro le miro incrédulo y empezó a reír–. No estás hecho para esto, eres más un aventurero que un señor feudal –finalizó con aire de seriedad, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Viendo que no se trataba de una broma, esquivó la mirada de Mouri y, tras unos segundos, respondió._

–_Aun si tuvieras razón, la fama de tu indiferencia hacia tus lacayos no me permitiría dejar a mi gente en tus manos, Mouri-kun –comentó, con una sonrisilla._

–_Puedes seguir al frente de ellos… –dio un paso, acortando el espacio que los separaba–. Sólo por título sería mío..._

–_Motonari… –susurró, mientras tomaba las manos del aludido para besarlas._

–_Serías mi mano derecha…_

–_Detente… –apretó las manos de Hijo del Sol contra su pecho–. Ya hemos hablado de esto..._

–_Estarías a mi lado… –esto último salió con una voz insegura y temblorosa._

–_Basta, Motonari –soltó sus manos para tomar su rostro y besarlo suavemente._

_Mouri lo miró a los ojos con toda sinceridad y dijo, en un tono casi inaudible:_

–_Quédate aquí… Motochika, yo..._

–_¡Basta! –apretó fuerte su único ojo, sintiéndose miserable por la mirada tan dulce y entregada de su compañero–. Escúchame, por favor… Para nosotros no existe el "por siempre te amaré", "por siempre estaré contigo", somos propiedad del mar y con él está nuestro destino... amamos con entrega, sí, pero es como una tormenta, peligrosa, devastadora... Siempre deja marcas, y si te descuidas te hundirá a ti y todo lo que te rodea –declaró el joven cano con aire ausente._

–_Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí, pirata...?_

–_Esta noche llueve, déjame ser la tormenta que azote tus tierras... –decía mientras se inclinaba para besar los labios de su compañero una vez más–. Déjame reclamarte como mío por esta noche..._

_Mouri se retorcía y giró el rostro, con las manos temblorosas a los lados de su cuerpo._

–_Aléjate... ¿No me has lastimado lo suficiente ya?_

_Motochika se detuvo, apoyando su frente en el hombro del mas pequeño, llegándole de golpe todo lo que implicaba esa última frase. Lo deseaba, lo quería, pero sabía que para Motonari era imposible entender que él no podía estar atado._

_Mouri echó la cabeza hacia atrás y su cabello se deslizó como suaves hebras de seda._

–_No lo entiendo... –sollozaba, inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante y quedando cubierto por la cortina de cabello–. No te entiendo. Déjame ya, por favor, nos van a ver –empujó a Motochika con sus manos enguantadas, con los puños cerrados para no sentir en sus dedos el contacto con la piel ardiente del pirata._

_El más alto se alejó sin oponer resistencia, con una mirada de infinita tristeza pintada en su cara. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle cuánto lo amaba mientras lo tomaba, pero sabía que a la mañana siguiente su necesidad por respirar el aire del mar sería más fuerte que ese amor... y que terminaría igual que las otras veces. Al final, sólo logró articular un simple "Adiós"._

–¡Descarguen con cuidado! Oigan, eso no es para ustedes, ¡si rompen un solo barril lo descontaré de su sueldo! –un hombre estresado gritaba órdenes a un montón de rufianes que bajaban, al parecer, un importante cargamento.

–Te vas a hacer viejo pronto –rió a carcajadas el líder de todos esos bandidos.

–¡Aniki! Estos bastardos no hacen caso a nada de lo que les digo –se quejó con exageración el otro.

–Déjalos, venimos a relajarnos, ampliar lazos, blah, blah, blah –balbuceo el jefe–. Cuando terminen iremos a visitar al Dokuganryu y a su sequito de vagos, están emocionados.

Uno de los piratas se dio vuelta cuando vio que corría hacia ellos un hombre vestido de verde.

–¡Chousokabe-sama...! –exclamaba, agitado.

El sirviente llegó hasta Motochika y apoyó las manos en las rodillas, respirando exhausto.

–¿Huh...? –respondió el pirata con molestia.

–Disculpe si lo interrumpo, señor –dijo el hombre, alisándose el traje–. Le traigo una carta de mi señor Mouri.

Metiendo la mano dentro del amplio saco que llevaba, sacó un sobre rectangular y lo extendió hacia el pirata.

Chousokabe tomo el sobre con el seño fruncido, era raro que el señor de Aki lo contactara fuera de los esporádicos encuentros que solían tener, a menos que fuera para avisar de una próxima visita. Desplegó la carta mientras el sirviente se retiraba, y luego de ordenar a sus vasallos que siguieran trabajando, la leyó en silencio.

_"Creo que hasta ahora no he podido contar ni una sola vez en la que haya despertado encontrándote a mi lado"_, comenzaba la apretada caligrafía de Motonari. _"Es algo que me hace muy infeliz, porque muchas veces sentía que no te importaba en lo absoluto lo que fuera de mí. Sentía que sólo me habías utilizado._

_"Pero, aun así, nunca me negué a estar contigo cuando tú lo quisiste. Todas las noches que quisiste que te complaciera, ahí estuve._

_"Yo entiendo... Siempre he entendido que no puedes ni quieres atarte a nadie, entiendo que tu naturaleza es nómade. De veras lo entiendo y trato de tenerlo siempre presente. Pero si me quieres de verdad, como más de una vez dijiste, como más de una vez juraste... Me juraste que me amabas, lo hiciste aquella noche en la que no me soltaste ni por un minuto... e incluso jurándolo no puedes aceptar un compromiso._

_"¿Qué es lo que te asusta de estar conmigo? ¿Que se apague tu llama, que pierdas los bríos y las ansias de libertad? Nunca se me ocurrió censurarte, no te habría prohibido nada, en parte porque no corresponde y en parte porque no lo deseo. Te amo sinceramente, con todo mi ser, con todo lo que tengo. Te ofrecí ser mi vasallo y no quisiste. Te ofrecí ser yo el tuyo, tener todas mis tierras, todas mis posesiones... y tampoco lo quisiste así._

_"Motochika, nunca dejaré de desear que estés conmigo, que sólo tú me toques y me beses, que sólo tú me invadas. Ya lo he comprobado... no puedo ni quiero estar con otra persona._

_"Pero si tú realmente no me quieres, dímelo sin miedo. El dolor que puedas causarme así será menor que el que me causarás si sigues jugando conmigo de esta manera tan cruel._

_"Tuyo para siempre..._

_"Motonari."_

Al terminar de leer la carta, dejó caer los brazos pesadamente a sus costados. Abollando el papel con enojo, le invadió un tremendo dolor en el pecho, sumado a la rabia de semejante petición.

Hizo el ademan de lanzar la bola de papel al mar, pero al final no pudo dejarlo ir y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Él sabía que jamás podría complacer al líder de Aki del modo en que éste lo deseaba, pero tampoco deseaba perderlo. Lo amaba... ¿Cierto?

Durante el tiempo que tardaron en arreglar el cargamento, y el largo camino a casa del Dragón, el pirata viajó en silencio, pensando en todas las posibilidades, en lo que deseaba realmente. Frustrado, sin lograr llegar a una solución concreta, no notó que habían llegado a su destino.

Ese mismo trayecto habían recorrido a caballo las fuerzas de Date, sin esperar encontrarse con una gran comitiva al momento en que el grueso principal se acercaba al castillo de la familia regente de Oushuu.

Kojuurou se apeó del caballo y se acercó a los bandidos.

–Buenos días, Chousokabe.

El pirata, que estaba sentado en el suelo con una jarra de sake, lo saludó agitando la botella frente a él. Luego se puso de pie.

–Venimos a... –se quedó pensando en el motivo de su visita, que realmente había sido una decisión que ni siquiera había analizado.

–Supongo que los bandidos necesitan un cambio de aires –intervino Date, saltando desde su montura.

–Claro... debe ser eso –replicó el pirata en voz baja al ver a la persona que esperaba, para luego recuperar la vivacidad–. Oh, pero no creas que venimos a pedirte asilo sin nada a cambio, traemos regalos, cosas de nuestras tierras y algunas de otros viajes.

–Ése no es un problema –dijo Kojuurou, haciendo una reverencia–. Las puertas de la casa de Date están abiertas para cualquier visitante bienintencionado.

–Eh.. en cuanto a eso... –comentó Motochika, un tanto bromista–. Queríamos dejar los regalos en su casa... pero, al vernos llegar, no fuimos exactamente bien recibidos por los guardias.

Amo y criado desviaron la mirada hacia el portón del palacio, donde una pila de guerreros yacía apiñada. Varios quejidos se escuchaban de la montaña de hombres. Date se echó a reír a viva voz mientras Kojuurou se cubría el rostro con una mano.

Por primera vez desde que había comenzado el viaje, Motochika olvidó lo que le molestaba. La risa del joven tuerto lo llenó hasta que él mismo le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

–¡Bien, holgazanes! ¡Ayuden a cargar a los vagos de Oushuu! Hay que hacer las entregas necesarias antes de la fiesta –ordenó el hombre, proclamando una celebración en casa ajena sin siquiera pedir permiso.

La cara de Kojuurou se crispó en sorpresa e desconcierto, pero el rostro sonriente de Masamune fue suficiente para que apagara la indignación.

Después de presentar todo lo que traían como ofrenda de paz, abrieron las botellas y comenzaron la celebración. Una voz decía que su Aniki debiera contar historias de verdad a esos hombres de tierra. Al principio se resistió, pero alentado por la curiosidad en la cara de Masamune, comenzó a hablar de avistamientos en el mar, de otras tierras, otras lenguas, cortesanas hermosas, hombres valientes. Terminó su relato, dando a lugar a que los otros continuaran con otras historias.

Sin embargo, y como el espíritu de competencia era extremo, uno de los vasallos de Date pidió que su Jefe contara sus propias aventuras. Sin hacerse rogar entonces, el joven vestido de azul recorrió todas sus peripecias en el extranjero, todas las cosas impresionantes que había visto y el nuevo idioma que había aprendido.

Habló de otras culturas, de otras religiones, de formas muy distintas de ver el mundo.

Motochika escuchaba fascinado. Si bien le interesaba mucho saber de otros lugares, estaba más entretenido analizando cada movimiento del muchacho.

Cuando el Dragón terminó su relato, el pirata se acercó a él, entregándole una botellita diferente al licor que todos los demás bebían.

Masamune lo observó con curiosidad, tomó la botella y olió su contenido.

–En la tierra que me lo dieron le llaman Absinthe o "El hada verde" –nombre que hacia alusión al brillante liquido verde–. No preguntes por qué te lo doy, es lo más interesante que encontré en mi colección –añadió, volteando a otro lado, un tanto sonrojado.

El joven abrió un poco el ojo, sorprendido por aquella declaración. Al fin, encogiéndose de hombros, acercó la botella a sus labios y dio un largo trago. Unos segundos después de que el líquido bajara por su garganta, sintió una revolución que le subía desde el estómago hasta la cabeza, y necesitó sentarse nuevamente.

–Holy shit –dijo, parpadeando fuertemente–. ¿Qué rayos tiene esta cosa?

–Esta hecho de hierbas, o algo así escuche –Motochika se encogió de hombros–. Tiene un sabor interesante, ¿no lo crees? Aunque, pensándolo bien, después de un par de tragos la primera vez, perdí la consciencia.

–¿Eso tratas de hacer, Demonio desgraciado? –se quejó Masamune, entre risas.

De pronto, una figura larga se acercaba a ellos.

–Oh oh... –hizo Date, restregándose la cara con la mano enguantada.

–Katakura –le sonrió Motochika–. Prueba, prueba –dijo, quitándole la botella al Dragón y pasándosela a su criado.

Kojuurou recogió el regalo y olió desconfiado su contenido.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño hacia el pirata al ver que Date no lograba tener la cabeza erguida.

–Hada verde –fue la sencilla respuesta de éste–. Dale un buen trago.

El estratega dudó por unos segundos, pero luego llevó el pico a su boca y bebió una buena medida. Para sorpresa de ambos tuertos, no hizo caras raras ni se mareó, pero alabó el sabor de la bebida.

–Es realmente sabroso, pero... ¿de qué está hecho? –preguntó interesado, mientras giraba la botella en sus manos, inspeccionándola.

–¿En serio no te hizo nada? –se quejó Masamune, doblado sobre sí mismo–. Un solo trago de esa porquería me dejó knocked down...

–Bueno, el sake tiene menor graduación alcohólica –comentó Kojuurou, volviendo a beber–, pero depende de cómo se lo fermente hace mayor o menor efecto. El sake que bebimos en la mansión Takeda tiene algo que nunca había probado, fue capaz de embriagarme luego de unos pocos tragos... pero esto es hasta sabroso –decía, sin dejar de dar rápidos y cortos sorbos a la bebida.

–Ey, ey, tampoco te lo acabes –gruñó Motochika.

Una repentina pelea entre los soldados llamó la atención de los tres, que voltearon hacia el claro donde habían encendido un fuego.

–Qué poco decoro... –murmuró Katakura, devolviendo la botella a Chousokabe y regresando al trote a calmar a los pendencieros.

–¿Ya estás mejor? –preguntó el pirata al Dragón, luego de unos segundos.

–Creo que sí, pero si vuelvo a beber de esa cosa en serio perderé las pocas facultades mentales que me quedan –farfulló Date, intentando ponerse de pie.

Motochica le ofreció su mano en ayuda, mientras dejaba la botellita en el suelo. El Dragón alejo la ayuda de un manotazo y se incorporé de golpe, mareándose un poco, lo que provocó que resbalara contra el pirata.

Al sentir el calor del muchacho contra su pecho, lo abrazó suavemente.

–Demonio... –susurró Masamune.

–Aún tengo tu sabor inundando mi boca, Dragón... –le dijo suave al oído.

Date abrió los ojos y apretó los labios, coloreándose hasta la frente.

–¡Desgraciado...! –gimoteó, lanzando un débil golpe contra el pecho de Motochika.

El pirata rió a viva voz.

–Anda, en ese estado no le harías daño ni a una mosca. Vamos, a dormir la borrachera.

–N-No estoy ebrio... –tartamudeó el joven, pero cuando quiso soltarse y dar un paso, casi se fue de bruces al suelo. No cayó sólo porque Chousokabe lo sostuvo con fuerza por la muñeca.

–En serio, Dragón –murmuró el pirata–. Tienes que descansar un poco. Apenas hoy llegaste de varios días de cabalgata.

Masamune bufó, molesto.

–Ahora mi nana eres tú...

–Sí, sí, sí – murmuró, mientras se echaba su brazo a los hombros para darle apoyo–. Te acompaño, pero debes guiarme.

Uno de los vasallos de Date llevó a ambos líderes hasta la mansión.

El pirata curioseaba con la mirada por todos los rincones mientras llevaba al amo de la casa.

–Ni pienses en robarte nada –murmuró Masamune, pisando con dificultad el suelo pulido del corredor.

–Lo único que me interesa llevarme de esta casa, ya lo traigo conmigo –contestó entre risas el bandido.

–Tch... Annoying bastard –escupió el Dragón por lo bajo.

El sirviente los dejó en la puerta de la habitación del joven daimyo, preguntando si necesitaban alguna otra cosa.

–Sólo una gran jarra de sake... el Demonio y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar –ordenó Date, entrando a su cuarto.

Ya estando adentro, Chousokabe se abalanzo sobre el muchacho castaño, tratando de comerlo a besos, a lo que el otro apenas se pudo zafar con una serie de golpes desatinados.

–¡Para! ¿Crees que soy una de tus mujerzuelas? –soltó gruñidos irritados–. Ya decía yo que los hombres del mar son sólo un montón de bestias en celo.

Motochika frunció el ceño en molestia al escuchar aquello.

–Vaya, quién lo diría, eso suena bastante insultante viniendo de alguien que prácticamente me rogó que lo montara...

Date volvió a ponerse rojo como un tomate y lanzó un rodillazo al estómago del pirata. Éste llevó las manos al vientre, aspirando fuerte para recuperar el aire que le arrebató el golpe.

En ese momento llamó a la puerta el sirviente entregando el pedido de su amo, y al no necesitar nada más, se marchó.

–Hey, deja de quejarte –soltó con sorna el Dragón, a lo que el pirata volteó molesto. A punto de contestar algo, se vio interrumpido por el ofrecimiento de un trago, con la cara sonriente de Date–. Stop the nonsense –murmuró, sirviendo el aguardiente.

Con un suspiro resignado, Motochika se dejó caer al suelo con las piernas cruzadas y esperó a que el otro terminara de servir para ambos.

–A tu salud, pirata –dijo el joven, pasándole el choko. Acto seguido, se bebió su trago de una sola vez.

El pirata dio una media sonrisa antes de hacer lo mismo con su bebida.

–So... –empezó Masamune cuando ambos dejaron las "copas"–. ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de tu visita? Los dos sabemos muy bien que, si algo tienen los rufianes del mar, es aire que puedan disfrutar a gusto. Y dudo que quisieran venir a encerrarse a un valle, teniendo la inmensidad del mar para ustedes solos.

Motochika sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que dar el porqué de sus acciones, pero sinceramente aún no averiguaba el motivo de esa decisión tan repentina, así que salió con lo primero que sus neuronas le dieron.

–Saldremos a una nueva aventura, en realidad, a una larga. Tú lo dijiste, deberíamos dejar a los vagos jugar juntos –respondió, comenzando a quedarse sin ideas–. Quería se relajaran antes de zarpar a lo desconocido una vez más...

La respuesta no pareció convencer a Date, quien sólo tomó su larga pipa y la llenó de tabaco, encendiéndola con parsimonia. Tras aspirar una larga bocanada que dejó salir difusamente por entre sus labios delgados, observó fijamente al pirata.

–¿Tendrá algo que ver esa decisión con el hecho de que te tragaste todo mi semen? –inquirió, con tono firme.

Después de haber zanjado el tema del sexo hacía un rato, esa pregunta lo tomó fuera de compostura, haciendo que se coloraran un poco sus mejillas. Sólo atino a soltar un "¿Ah?".

–¿Cómo esperas que olvide algo así? –reclamó el Dragón–. Me dio tanta vergüenza que no podía mirarte a la cara –refunfuñó, desviando la mirada.

–Pues... Sólo pasó, lo disfrutaba demasiado, no pensé nada de lo que te hacía, sólo… Pues eso, lo hacia... –balbuceaba Chousokabe, confundido. Jamás le habían cuestionado su comportamiento en la "cama".

Al ver su incomodidad, el joven de cabello castaño dejó la actitud defensiva y trató de hablar con más tacto.

–Well, no quiero que pienses que no... lo disfruté también –dijo, con voz bien alta que se fue apagando hacia el final de la frase–. Pero es que simplemente me dejó algo desconcertado. Nos habían presentado ese mismo día, antes de eso tú no sabías siquiera de mi existencia, creo que hasta pensabas que mi padre seguía con vida.

Chousokabe iba a decir algo, pero Masamune siguió hablando.

–Y a decir verdad, aunque prácticamente me regalé en bandeja de plata... yo te escuché con Mouri. Me encendieron, bastards –soltó una risita nerviosa–, pero por lo que alcancé a oír, no estaba muy feliz de que te le arrojaras encima.

El Demonio de los Mares siguió callado ante aquel último comentario.

–¿Es sólo eso lo que ocurre entre ustedes, tú lo atacas y él lo sufre... o son algo más? –cuestionó, en voz baja pero grave.

Se quedo pensando la pregunta del Dragón por unos momentos. No era como si no supiera lo que pasaba, sólo que en ese instante no sabía que era lo que iba a ser de ellos. Quizá el Dragón podría darle una solución, pero no... Ése era su problema.

–Somos... fuimos... –no encontraba cómo comenzar–. Supongo que lo que oíste son las cenizas de un fuego pasado. El señor de Aki es un hombre fuerte, orgulloso de sus posesiones. Yo... Yo soy un hijo de puta que no desea ser poseído.

Tras decir eso último, se dejó caer sobre su espalda con lo brazos extendidos. Realmente era un bastardo.

Date volvió a aspirar de su pipa con lentitud.

–I disagree –comentó–. No te conozco casi nada, pero no creo que lo seas. La gente hija de puta me da mala espina desde el inicio.

El pirata comenzó a reír tirado donde estaba, llevándose una mano a la cara.

–Realmente eres interesante, Dragón –dijo en tono bajo, para regresar a un volumen normal–. ¿Que hay de ti? No todos los días llega alguien ofreciéndote un juego tan interesante como ése –murmuró, haciendo alusión a la lamida de la botella.

–Tsk –Masamune chasqueó la lengua–. Sólo quería ver hasta dónde llegabas. Hay algo en ti que atrae, no sabría cómo describirlo, pero es como... magnetic.

El hombre en el suelo abrió grande su ojo, eso era justo lo que pensaba del muchacho también. Se levantó de golpe y lo miró fijamente.

–Creo que nos parecemos demasiado –le devolvió el choko, pidiendo más de la bebida.

El joven de cabello castaño volvió a servir sake para ambos y se bebió el suyo de un golpe.

–Seems so... –susurró, dejando el choko y la pipa a un lado y gateando lentamente hacia Motochika. Rozando la nariz del pirata con la suya, lo empujó lentamente hacia atrás hasta que el líder de Shikoku quedó nuevamente tendido de cara al cielo. Trepando con sus piernas largas sobre la cintura de Chousokabe, se inclinó sobre él, apoyando los codos en el tatami y respirando muy cerca de la boca del pirata.

Éste se sentía totalmente hipnotizado, embriagado ya fuera por el sake o por el aliento a tabaco del joven. Subió lentamente su mano derecha, recorriendo la pierna del chico, y trató de incorporarse para besarlo.

El Dragón advirtió aquella intención y llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Motochika, sujetando suavemente su cabello cano y lamiendo despacio sus labios ajados.

–¿Así es como besa Motonari...? –susurró, con un fulgor rabioso en su único ojo.

–¿Qué...? – Motochika arrugó la frente, entre confundido y molesto.

–Kojuurou los vio en el baño de Takeda –respondió con dureza el más joven–. No creo que el beso apasionado que le dabas sea el de alguien que ya no quiere a su amante.

Date seguía sosteniendo al pirata por la cabeza, aunque sus dedos ya no lo agarraban suavemente. Se habían transformado en diez fuertes garras.

Chousokabe se llenó de rabia con ese comentario y trató de hacer un lado al impertinente Dragón, que no cedió ni un centímetro.

–¿Y a ti en qué te afecta lo que tenga o no con Mouri? –su respiración era pesada.

–Me afecta porque no quiero meterme contigo y que luego salgas corriendo a buscar a tu mujercita –murmuró el Dragón, mirando fijamente el ojo sano de Motochika–. Me afecta porque, si esto llega a convertirse en lo que creo que puede convertirse, no soportaré que...

Las palabras de Date golpearon su cabeza con fuerza. Aquello lo sorprendió mucho y sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo.

–¿Que qué...? –dijo, apenas en un susurro.

Masamune soltó la cabeza de Chousokabe y apoyó el mentón en su hombro, con los labios muy cerca de la oreja del pirata.

–No puedo... No puedo negar que me atraes de una forma casi animal –la voz del muchacho era grave y la escuchaba perfectamente, silbando en su oído–. Pero... también quiero conocerte, quiero saber quién eres, ver si logro distinguirlo, amar... amar a quien eres de verdad...

La respuesta dejo noqueado a Motochika. ¿Cómo podía decirlo así como así? Otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, causándole un ligero temblor que se alojó en la boca de su estomago.

Se abrazó fuertemente al cuerpo que tenía encima, no podía responder nada, estaba lleno de sentimientos encontrados, pero definitivamente no quería soltarlo. Pensaba que, si dudaba aunque fuera un poco, el Dragón se iría en ese mismo instante.

–¿Y tú...? –susurró Date, quitándose los guantes y acariciando tiernamente el cabello del pirata con los dedos desnudos.

Chosokabe lo miraba fijamente con desesperación, con deseo, con clara confusión. Deseaba besarlo, abrazarlo, domar la fuerza del muchacho, sabía que podía llegar a amarlo, ya sentía que lo absorbía enteramente.

–Yo... –cuando estaba apunto de acceder, de entregarse al Dragón sin pensarlo, algo en el fondo de su conciencia le hiso recordar el abrazo desesperado de Motonari, la carta que le había enviado.

Estaba hecho un lío. Su cuerpo reaccionó por él, llenando de líquido ardiente su único ojo, el que se derramo en una clara lágrima que sorprendió a ambos.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Masamune, frunciendo el ceño aunque con voz dulce.

Se sentía frágil bajo el dominio del dragón, tan débil... Volteó el rostro para no encarar a Date y dijo en voz muy baja:

–No me pidas que me ate a ti... Yo... Yo realmente te deseo –se levantó con fuerza, quedando sentado con el Dragón sobre sus piernas–. Deseo saber qué es lo que hay en ti, eres como un remolino que me arrastra con fuerza, pero temo que me hundas y me ahogues –lo abrazó con mayor intensidad, al punto donde incluso sus brazos le dolían–. Pero no quiero soltarte, no puedo alejarme de tu fuerza.

Masamune permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

–Si me aceptas, si nunca me traicionas... yo nunca te ahogaré, jamás te dejaré –susurró, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho del pirata.

Las palabras de Masamune le recordaron a Mouri y le dolió mucho pensar que le haría lo mismo.

–No te puedo dar una respuesta sincera ahora... Déjame terminar mis asuntos con Motonari y entonces te responderé sin ningún juego... –cuando terminó de hablar fue aflojando el agarre que tenía sobre el muchacho, hasta dejar sus palmas apenas sobre la cadera de Date.

–¿Tienes miedo de intentarlo? –cuestionó éste último.

–Tengo miedo de mentirte...

El muchacho pareció meditar algo por un largo minuto, mientras escuchaba el corazón de Motochika latiendo en su oído.

–¿Le mentiste a Mouri?

–Creí que le era sincero, pero... Sí, podría decir que le mentí –le dolía aceptar eso.

–How so? ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

El tono de Date parecía interesado en verdad, tal vez no deseaba revolver viejas heridas sino estar seguro de que él mismo no saldría herido.

–Eres difícil, Dokuganryu –suspiró Motochika–. Es una larga historia, ¿seguro quieres oírla?

–Puedes ser breve sin perder mi interés –se rió el chico–. ¿Quieres que me baje?

–Me gustaría más sake...

Masamune interpretó eso como un "Bájate" y soltó al pirata, levantándose. Fue hasta la botella y se sentó, sirviendo nuevamente y ofreciendo el choko a su invitado.

El de cabello cano empezó su relato mirando fijamente el líquido en su mano.

–Cuando lo conocí, la primera vez que lo tomé... era tan frágil, tan... hermoso, le dije que lo amaba... Sentía que lo amaba, pero cuando llegó la mañana ese sentimiento desapareció y me inundó la necesidad de huir, de alejarme de él. Y fue lo que hice, recuerdo que, a las horas de haber dejado su habitación, me buscaba reclamándome por mi ausencia –añadió, con una sonrisa llena de melancolía.

El joven Dragón escuchaba con la cabeza gacha. Había tomado su pipa nuevamente y fumaba en silencio.

–Por un par de años vivimos una relación así, yo iba a sus tierras o el anunciaba visitar las mías y lo esperaba con ansias... y siempre era lo mismo, al final de la noche eran más mis deseos de huir que de estar a su lado... Hasta que un día se cansó y pidió que me comprometiera, que estuviera con él... –cambió su cara por una de tristeza–. Ese día se terminó todo entre nosotros, o casi todo.

–¿Cuándo fue eso? –preguntó Masamune.

–No lo sé... Hace un par de años, quizá... Desde entonces sólo nos vemos en reuniones y esas cosas. Tenemos encuentros... Pero ahora pienso que quizá todo fue una mentira, o sólo fue el miedo a perder mi libertad, no lo sé.

Soltó un gran suspiro y bebió todo lo que le quedaba de sake. Date volvió a servirle el aguardiente y se quedó pensando en silencio.

El mayor guardo silencio esperando una respuesta, una crítica, lo que fuera, estaba nervioso por lo que pudiera pensar el chico.

–¿Y qué es lo que quiere él? –levantó la vista, con una expresión casi neutral en su rostro–. ¿Él sigue queriendo que te comprometas?

–Él desea que esté a su lado, dice que no me restringirá, que jamás me quitará mi libertad... que tan solo quiere que este junto a él.

–¿Qué es lo que te detiene entonces? Te asegura tu libertad, la libertad que tanto amas... ¿Tienes miedo de que no la respete?

Motochika guardó silencio por unos segundos.

–Antes de venir aquí, me envió una carta... Por el camino me venía cuestionando lo mismo, Dokuganryu –le sonrió con tristeza, sacando la bola arrugada de papel del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Masamune levantó la ceja en desconcierto. ¿Cómo había arruinado así una carta de alguien tan importante para él?

–¿Estás seguro de que debería leerla yo? –preguntó por lo bajo, sintiéndose un poco incómodo. Era la sensibilidad de Mouri, seguramente allí habría volcado sus más privados sentimientos.

–No deseo esconderte nada... Es tu decisión si quieres leerla o no.

El Dragón se debatió entonces entre la curiosidad y el respeto. Tras unos segundos de tortuosa meditación, finalmente optó por tomar la carta y desarrugarla lentamente. Leyó en silencio las primeras líneas; pero bajó el papel de inmediato.

–¿Que pasa? –Chousokabe lo miró confundido, pues se veía muy dispuesto a saberlo todo sobre su relacion con Mouri.

–Es que... duele –susurró Date, doblando con cuidado la carta y devolviéndosela–. Duele saber cuánto te ama, y qué poco recibe de ti.

El pirata suspiró hondo, sintiéndose culpable.

–Yo... –rió con una expresión de melancolía–. Te lo dije, soy un hijo de puta que no desea ser poseído... Pero no se lo oculté, no pienso las cosas antes de hablar, lo que digo es por que lo siento genuinamente en ese momento.

–Lo entiendo, a mí... me pasa lo mismo –concedió el Dragón–, pero dejar que te quiera no significa que te atará.

Se tumbó de nuevo sobre su espalda, cansado mentalmente de darle vueltas al asunto otra vez sin encontrar respuesta.

–Te lo dije, yo tampoco logro encontrar los motivos... Quizá tan sólo no es él con quien tengo que estar.

–Perhaps... Pero si eso es lo que piensas, tiene que saberlo –había leído de reojo la última parte de la carta, donde el desesperado Mouri pedía una respuesta.

–No estoy listo para verlo, hablar con él es casi imposible, a diferencia de ti –se talló la cara con fastidio.

–¿En serio? –el Dragón pareció sorprendido.

–Si... Es difícil razonar con él, no es que no entienda tus motivos... Es que le es difícil aceptar tu verdad sobre la de él, o algo así me imagino.

–Supongo que es porque te quiere tanto. Él sí debe creer que eres tú con quien debe estar. Es difícil aceptar que las cosas no son como las queremos.

–Lo es... Pero basta de hablar de mí... ¿Qué hay de ti, Date Masamune? ¿Hay alguien más invadiendo tus pensamientos... o cuerpo?

El joven rió nervioso ante el último comentario, sólo aspiró rápidamente de su pipa y miró fijo al pirata.

–Nadie... hasta que llegaste tú.

–Vaya, siendo tan popular imaginé que habría una fila de personas ya con tu marca personal –dijo entre risas el pirata.

–¿Popular, yo? Apenas acabo de suceder a mi padre... –murmuró el Dragón. Chousokabe parpadeó confundido.

–Oh... Lo decía por el trato de tus hombres, supuse seria así en todas tus tierras.

–Sólo soy señor de Oushuu, y mis vasallos son así porque son campesinos. No tienen mucha educación, pero sí grandes corazones.

–Ya veo... –murmuro cansado el pirata. Se arrastró en el suelo para apoyar su cabeza en la pierna de Date.

–Mandaré a que te preparen una habitación –dijo de pronto el joven, intentando levantarse.

–¡No!... es necesario –saliendo lo primero mas fuerte de lo que hubiera querido–. Déjame quedar aquí, me haces sentir tranquilo.

Masamune se extrañó al oír eso. Si alguna impresión tenía de sí mismo, era toda la contraria a la calma.

Motochika se acurrucó como pudo para dormir mejor sobre la pierna del joven.

–Espera, espera un poco –Date lo corrió con suavidad y se levantó. Fue hasta uno de los armarios y sacó de él unas gruesas mantas–. Estamos en primavera, pero en Oushuu hace un frío endiablado por las noches.

Desplegó una y la echó sobre Motochika, volviendo a sentarse a su lado.

–¿Tú no usarás nada? –preguntó éste con voz somnolienta. Realmente le cansaba viajar por tierra.

–No sé si duerma esta noche... –respondió el Dragón, con una dulce voz desconocida en él.

Con una mano fumaba lentamente, con la otra acariciaba despacio el cabello cano que caía sobre su pierna. Toda aquella situación le pareció extremadamente fantástica e increíble al joven Date; Chousokabe, que parecía siempre tan activo y agresivo, había abierto su alma de una manera tan sumisa que casi parecía otra persona.

Tal vez el pirata en verdad sentía que la persona con la que debía estar era él. Masamune tragó duramente el humo que aspiraba y lo retuvo en los pulmones por unos segundos, comenzando a angustiarse con aquella perspectiva de necesidad.

A pesar de que había dicho aquellas cosas con mucha seguridad, lo cierto era que Masamune nunca había tenido una relación verdadera o, con mucho, duradera. No conocía en absoluto el temple del pirata, pero sentía un extraño calor, como un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos, cuando lo miraba o lo tenía cerca. Le gustaba, le parecía muy atractivo aquel porte masculino, su cabello de color casi blanco, el hecho de que también era tuerto, la enorme masa de músculos que era su torso, sus manos poderosas. Pero no sabía si estaba listo para entregarse por completo como ya lo había hecho, cuando lo hizo sin pensar.

El sueño en el que cayó el pirata era profundo como pocas veces antes. Despreocupado e ignorante de todo a su alrededor, lo único que sabía era que estaba a salvo, y una calidez extraña le invadía incluso con el frío que sentía en su piel.

Casi a medianoche, Motochika despertó de su sopor sólo para encontrar a Date tendido de costado a su lado, por encima de la manta. Se había quitado la chaqueta y sus brazos y rostro estaban helados.

El pirata se quitó las prendas pesadas de su ropaje y puso su chaqueta a modo de almohada para Date. Luego se acomodó a su lado, los cubrió a ambos con la frazada y abrazó fuertemente al muchacho.

Cerca del amanecer, el Dragón abrió los ojos pesadamente, maldiciéndose por haberse quedado dormido. Pero se encontró preso del abrazo de Chousokabe, quien sí que dormía.

Tratando de levantarse sin despertarlo, se vistió torpemente y se dirigió a las cocinas de la mansión, buscando un poco de té con el cual calentarse.

Kojuurou estaba junto a los sirvientes, dándoles las verduras que acababa de traer de la huerta y ordenándoles cómo disponer el desayuno para las cuantiosas visitas que aún no se levantaban.

–Buenos días, Masamune-sama –saludó amablemente, mientras buscaba una taza y servía té en ella ceremoniosamente. Le estiró la bebida a su amo y éste la tomó muy despacio.

–Buenos días –saludó Date, parpadeando fuerte y pasándose la mano libre por su cabello despeinado.

Cuando el cielo comenzaba a tomar tintes claros sin que el sol lograra asomarse, el pirata abrió los ojos sintiéndose perdido. Por un momento no recordó dónde o por qué se encontraba en ese lugar.

Conforme terminaba de recobrar la consciencia, recordó la noche anterior y descubrió que su anfitrión ya no estaba en el cuarto. Se vistió. Pero, aún con frío decidió echarse la cobija encima y salir a ver qué preparaba el nuevo día.

Encontró a un par de sirvientes de Date, que le informaron que el desayuno estaba siendo preparado en la cocina. Le indicaron dónde era y continuaron con sus labores.

Motochika admiró los alrededores, cubiertos por la fría luz del amanecer, y respiró la tranquilidad que le daba todo el lugar... No, más bien la que le daba el hombre que sabía que encontraría detrás de esa cortina.

Cuando el pirata entró al recinto, se encontró con una fila de hombres que cocinaban, y al Dragón con su ya conocida nana, que lo peinaba con las manos y le arreglaba la ropa.

–Masamune-sama, ya no es un niño, no sé por qué insiste en dejar que yo haga esto por usted... –se quejaba Kojuurou.

–Estoy cansado –protestaba el joven–, déjame en paz.

La escena le causaba cierta ternura al hombre cano, que encontraba al Dragón como un niño consentido. Dio los buenos días a viva voz y se acercó a los hombres que cocinaban, para olisquear lo que había en las ollas.

El calor de la cocina y la cercanía con otras personas hizo que la cobija quedara olvidada en algún rincón. Pronto se pudo oír el escándalo de los demás, levantándose por toda la casa.

–Buenos días, Chousokabe –saludó cortésmente Kojuurou–. ¿Pasó una buena noche?

–Sí... Por un momento olvidé dónde estaba, qué hacía aquí y hasta quién era –se carcajeó Motochika.

Katakura lo miró, con una expresión entre intrigada y desconfiada.

–Vamos, vamos, no hace falta poner esa cara, lo que pasa es que... no suelo dormir tan profundamente, creo que ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que lo hice –se encogió de hombros con una mueca simple.

–¿Tantas cosas atribulan la mente del señor de Shikoku? –preguntó con tono amable pero afectuoso el estratega, entregándole una taza de té.

El pirata aceptó la taza dando las gracias con un ademan de cabeza.

–Le das mucho credito a mi mente –bajó la voz para que nadie más que Katakura lo escuchara–. Este lugar, tu gente... Creo que por un momento me sentí... No sé cómo decirlo. ¿A salvo?

Los ojos de Kojuurou, de un verde parduzco, sonrieron con cordialidad al escuchar eso.

–Me alegro entonces, Chousokabe –dijo al fin, haciendo una reverencia–. La casa de Date tiene las puertas abiertas para usted toda vez que lo necesite.

–Es bueno saberlo –comentó Motochika, tras lo cual dirigó una mirada casi afectuosa al distraído señor de la casa.

El estratega lo notó, y algo en su interior le hizo ponerse a la defensiva. No lo demostró, pero varió ligeramente el tono de su voz, que se hizo más grave.

–Si no es molestia, acómpañeme un momento afuera, quiero mostrarle los jardines de la mansión –pidió, muy serio.

Motochika asintio poniendo una cara desconcertada.

Una vez en el exterior, Kojuurou caminaba lentamente, dando pasos largos. El pirata lo seguía a buen paso, mirando interesado aunque distante todo lo que tenía alrededor.

–¿Cual es la razón de que me sacaras? ¿Necesitas algo de mí? –preguntó, un tanto confundido por la actitud del hombre.

–No sé realmente qué motivo le haya traído a la casa de mi señor, y si bien es cierto que siempre estaremos dispuestos a prestarle nuestra amistad, no puedo evitar preocuparme por el bienestar de mi amo. ¿Qué es lo que pretende de él exactamente? –Katakura fue firme y directo.

Ante el silencio momentáneo del pirata, el estratega le recordó algo que por suerte o desgracia había olvidado.

–Le he visto a usted en tratos muy personales con el señor de Aki. ¿Busca lo mismo con Masamune-sama?

Motochika esquivó la mirada del estratega poniendo especial atencion a unas flores del jardín, pintaba seriedad en su rostro, algo que Kojuurou no pudo distinguir si era por molestia o tristeza.

–Lo que viste... –suspiró profundamente, parpadeando lento–. No sé realmente qué es lo que busco de tu señor, pero no tienes que preocuparte, él es un niño grande.

Kojuurou entendió pronto por dónde iba el comentario.

–Las inclinaciones de mi amo me tienen sin cuidado, si es por mí, que sea feliz de la manera que más le agrade –dijo, muy serio–, pero no estoy dispuesto a ver cómo lo lastiman. Ese "niño grande" del que usted habla ha sido mi responsabilidad desde que tenía menos de cinco años, así que espero que entienda que no dejaré de entrometerme si mi presencia es requerida.

–No vengo con la intención de herirlo si es lo que quieres oír, pero no te puedo asegurar lo que pase después, Katakura... –podía ver la sincera preocupación del hombre por su señor y no sintió deseos de pelear con él–. Y sí... estoy interesado en él, aunque no hay mucho de lo que tengas que preocuparte, en serio. Partiremos esta noche, el puerto esta lejos y ya estuvimos mucho tiempo en tierra.

–Sólo han pasado una noche en Oushuu, y hay mucho que ver antes de que se vayan –dijo de pronto el estratega, dándole la espalda.

Esas palabras lo sorprendieron, ¿le pedía que se quedara? Tras unos segundos, sonrió y contestó más alegremente.

–Quizá debamos partir hasta mañana, entonces...

–Sólo una cosa más, Chousokabe... –murmuró Kojuurou, volteando hacia él–. Mouri...

–Le conté a Date todo lo que hay o hubo entre nosotros... Lo que respecta a él, es algo que no deseo compartir contigo.

Camino a la cocina otra vez, Motochika agregó en voz baja, deteniéndose:

–Date... Quiero averiguar qué es lo que me atrae tan fuerte de él, es... alguien especial.

–Sin duda lo es... –murmuró el estratega, volviendo a darle la espalda para contemplar el cielo límpido de la mañana septentrional.

–Hey, Kojuurou! ¿Dónde diablos estaban? El desayuno está listo desde hace un rato –regañó Masamune.

–Sí, sí, Masamune-sama –cedió el criado, siguiéndolo por el pasillo.

–Anda, Chika, ahora vas a ver lo que es la buena comida –apuntó el muchacho, haciendo un gesto con el brazo.

Parecía que ya se había quedado con ese apodo. El pirata sonrió y fue a probar lo que tuvieran que ofrecerle.


	3. Episodio 03

La estadía de los bandidos de Shikoku se prolongó una semana entera por medio de los ruegos camuflados de Kojuurou, quien veía que su amo estaba desarrollando un fuerte vínculo con Chousokabe. Aunque estaba en estado de alerta la mayor parte del tiempo, pues no conocía al pirata y no confiaba verdaderamente en él, el joven Dragón parecía animado, algo que le hacía mucha falta desde la muerte de su padre.

La noche del séptimo día, el estratega había conseguido que Motochika y los suyos se quedaran un día más, y los dos líderes tuertos se hallaban a solas en la habitación de Date, como ya se les había hecho costumbre.

Allí fue cuando, luego de varios tragos de sake y muchas bocanadas a su pipa, el joven contó al pirata la desafortunada historia de su sucesión.

–Mi padre quedó atrapado entre muchos enemigos de nuestro feudo, al otro lado del río –dijo, sombrío, sin levantar la vista–. La única forma de rescatarlo era matándolos a todos, pero si lo hacía, si daba la orden de dispararles, lo mataría a él también. Me gritó tanto mientras los soldados enemigos lo sometían, me exigió tantas veces que diera la orden... tuve que hacerlo. El cielo sabe que yo no quería tal cosa... –unas lágrimas bajaron raudas por su ojo sano.

Se restregó el rostro con la larga manga de su traje.

–Este joven tuerto que ves, que no merecía su lugar por su deformidad, a pesar de ser el primogénito... de esa forma obtuve el control del feudo.

Motochika lo miraba perplejo, sintiendo su dolor como propio. Quería consolarlo pero no se atrevía, por miedo a que el Dragón pensara que lo juzgaba de algún modo.

Se trasladó hasta quedar sentado a su lado y enlazó su mano con la de Masamune, esperando que no la retirara.

–El campo de batalla siempre trae sorpresas desagradables –se detuvo unos segundos para tomar aire–. Debes estar orgulloso, tu padre murió como vivió, como un guerrero... y sabes que dejó las cosas en buenas manos... Es algo que todos podemos notar.

El jovenzuelo sonrió tristemente, soltando un dolido "Jeh".

–Es curioso que digas eso, porque aquí nadie parecía creer que yo pudiera tomar tal responsabilidad.

–Pero se los demostraste y conseguiste a los más obstinados y fieles vagos que un señor podría pedir –rió el pirata. Cuando cesó, agregó–: Estoy seguro que Katakura lo vio en ti desde el principio...

Acercó la mano que sostenía a sus labios y la besó suavemente. Date abrió mucho el ojo, sonrojándose. Luego de unos instantes, miró hacia otro lado y dijo con tono afligido:

–Mi madre, mi propia madre intentó matarme, puso veneno en mi comida y trató de pasar mi derecho a mi hermano, su segundo hijo.

Motochika jaló de la mano al muchacho y lo envolvió en un abrazo protector. De pronto sentía una increíble ira hacia esa persona que se había atrevido a dañar al chico de una manera tan desleal.

Sintió en su hombro el temblor de los labios del joven Dragón, temblor que se había extendido hacia su mandíbula y ahora hacía que castañetearan sus dientes dentro de su boca cerrada.

–Monté en cólera... sólo tuve mente para pensar en que era una mujer despreciable, que debía destrozarla... pero si le hacía algo a ella, no lo sabría, estaría muerta y ya no sufriría –el dolor de Masamune era intenso y profundo, como los terribles momentos que invocaba–. Entonces fui por mi hermano... le corté la cabeza sin ningún miramiento... Ya nadie podría arrebatarme mi lugar...

El llanto del Dragón era franco y no hacía nada por ocultarlo, sólo se aferraba fuertemente al Demonio de los Mares y mojaba con sus lágrimas el poderoso hombro del pirata.

–Si no hubiese sido por Kojuurou... Si no hubiese estado él a mi lado... Te juro por todo en lo que creo, Chika, que me habría suicidado...

El aludido lo abrazaba con fuerza. Deseaba haberle conocido antes, haberle protegido de todo eso, pero no tenía tal poder. Sentía que debía agradecerle a Katakura por algo que ni siquiera sabía.

–Es un gran hombre... –susurró con voz temblorosa, sin saber qué más decir.

–Kojuurou es la única persona que creyó en mí –murmuró Masamune, pasando su mano por su nariz descuidadamente–. Cuando perdí mi ojo, fue el único que quiso estar a mi lado. Sólo a él no le parecí deformado y enfermo.

–Vio mas allá de lo que los demás idiotas veían –declaró Motochika, aflojando un poco el abrazo para acariciar su cabello y besar el parche del muchacho.

Se aventuro a tomar el nudo del parche y jalarlo débilmente, pidiendo permiso para quitarlo. Masamune cortó su llanto casi de inmediato, llevando una mano al objeto y manteniéndolo presionado contra su ojo.

–No... –susurró–. No, no quiero... Déjalo así, por favor.

–Esta bien… –sonrió dulcemente para Date y quitó su mano, para regresarla a acariciar el cabello del muchacho y tratar de relajarlo otra vez.

El joven se recostó sobre el pecho del pirata, respirando con la nariz tapada. A Chousokabe le pareció haber regresado a aquellas noches en las que Mouri se sentía deprimido, aquellas noches en las que se percataba del peso de su herencia, del enorme peso que debían cargar sus frágiles hombros.

Quiso devolverle la misma medida de franqueza y llevó su mano a su propio tabú, arrancando el pedazo de tela que cubría su ojo izquierdo y tomando la mano de Date para pasarla por la vieja cicatriz.

–Yo... siempre fui un muchacho obstinado, seguro de mi propia fuerza... Éste es el recuerdo de mi estupidez... Por mi culpa, cientos de buenos hombres que confiaban en mí perdieron la vida... Por mi deseo de demostrar que estaba listo.

El Dragón lo observaba con una expresión inocente mientras el pirata hacía que sus dedos recorrieran la rugosa herida. Motochika bajó su mano hasta poder besarla otra vez.

–Estas cosas han hecho de nosotros lo que somos hoy, me encanta el tú que he conocido hoy... Pero daría lo que fuera por poder cambiar lo que viviste –dijo, cerrando fuerte su ojo.

–No... Yo no deseo cambiar nada de lo que viví –sentenció Masamune, muy serio–. Si así hubiese sido, mucho de lo que es hoy no sería. No estaría aquí y ahora... sintiéndote tan cerca... –sus labios flotaban muy cerca de los de Chousokabe.

Escalofríos recorrieron su espalda velozmente y cerró la distancia faltante para unir sus labios con los del Dragón. Inició como un beso dulce, que se hacía mas demandante conforme avanzaba.

De pronto, aunque correspondía al pirata, el ánimo de Date pareció disminuir hasta desarmarse por completo. Separándose de la áspera boca de Chousokabe, pasó el dorso de la mano por sus labios y se alejó un poco de él.

Motochika lo miró con miedo. Mo quería perder el contacto del Dragón en la que sería su última noche juntos.

–¿Estás bien?

–No... –la voz del muchacho fue como un hilo.

El Demonio de los Mares sintió que su estómago se arrancaba de su lugar y caía al suelo, quería volver a abrazarlo, pero temía que si lo rechazaba se echaría a llorar como un niño desconsolado.

–¿Qué pasa?

–No es bueno que recuerde todas esas cosas. Me hacen llorar, y el llanto me debilita mucho.

El pirata sonrió a medias con dolor y chocó su frente con la de Masamune.

–No tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora, sácalo todo, yo te protegeré hoy.

El joven Dragón sólo se aferró de nuevo a la fuerte cintura de Chousokabe, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello el pirata. No dijo nada por un largo rato, su cabeza pensaba y pensaba y no le dejaba hacer otra cosa más que gimotear en voz baja.

El otro acariciaba con suavidad su espalda, tratando de ahuyentar todo mal que se posara en los hombros del señor de Oushuu. En ese momento pensaba que podría dejarlo todo por seguir abrazándose a ese manojo de nervios que tenía delante, sin dudarlo un instante.

–No me odies, por favor –murmuró Date, con la boca ahogada por el yukata de Chousokabe–. No soy así todo el tiempo...

–Lo sé –contestó suavemente, separándose para poder mirar a la cara al Dragón–. No siempre podemos ser fuertes.

Lo contemplaba con extrema ternura, ver ese lado tan frágil del Dokuganryu le parecía extraordinario. Le encantaba la fortaleza que había demostrado en su personalidad, pero le llenaba de gusto que pudiera compartirle este otro costado suyo.

Lentamente, el joven se soltó de las manos del pirata y se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda.

–Lo siento si no te di nada toda esta semana, yo... quería hablar contigo, conocerte más.

–No te lo estoy reclamando. Y aunque no lo creas, me diste mucho –replicó con dulzura, contento con todo lo que habia vivido.

Masamune se encorvó sobre sí mismo al escuchar aquello.

La actitud de miedo y dolor que estaba personificando tenía realmente poco que ver con la agresiva personalidad que siempre mostraba en público... pero aquella noche no. Esa noche no podía darse el lujo de ser irreverente y arrojado. Se sentía más débil y desdichado que nunca.

Tras un par de minutos en silencio, Motochika se levantó en busca de una colcha, pues el frío comenzaba a invadirlo. Se sentó detrás del Dragón, con las piernas a cada uno de sus lados, y lo abrazó cubriéndolos a ambos con la gruesa manta.

–Voy a extrañarte, Dragón... –dijo en voz apenas audible, más como un pensamiento para sí mismo.

La tristeza en las palabras del pirata llegó hasta lo más hondo del interior del muchacho, que abrió mucho el ojo y apenas los labios. Fue como si le hubiesen clavado un millar de agujas.

Prácticamente sin pensar, se dio vuelta con rapidez hasta enfrentar a Chousokabe y lo abrazó con fuerza, mordiéndose los labios y apretando el ojo para no volver a llorar.

–No digas eso... –susurró, sintiendo un acceso de llanto. Separando la cabeza del hombro de Motochika, lo miró con una expresión que mezclaba dolor, ansiedad, desesperación y necesidad, todo junto a la vez, y besó repetidamente en los labios al hombre de cabellos plateados.

El pirata se dejaba hacer, el aliento tibio del Dragón Tuerto... ya había comprobado que lo hacía perder noción de tiempo y espacio, incluso de sí mismo.

Date se movió despacio, empujando a Motochika hacia atrás sin soltarlo, sin dejar de besarlo tiernamente.

–No te olvides de mí, por favor –pidió, mirando al otro con un rostro lleno de agonía.

–Me sería imposible, aunque así lo quisiera –contestó, tratando de sonreír para Masamune mientras aferraba la mano a su nuca para unirlos en un beso mas profundo–. Eres algo único, Date Masamune –lo dijo ahogado contra los labios del otro.

El Dokuganryu sintió que algo lo recorría, que algo eléctrico subía por sus piernas y llegaba hasta su pecho, a su garganta... Aunque ambos conservaban aún la ropa puesta, no pudo evitar sentir un chispazo en su entrepierna al sentir el contacto con el miembro del pirata.

Dio un último beso, con el que empujó su lengua hasta el fondo de la boca de Motochika, y luego descendió hasta su cintura, donde aflojó sin prisa el cinturón del traje del otro.

Hundida entre la ropa, con el cabello castaño derramándose como suaves cascadas que hacían cosquillas en las piernas de Chousokabe, la cabeza de Masamune subía y bajaba con lentitud. Saboreaba cada parte de su piel, raspaba con sus colmillos, cubría con su lengua todo centímetro existente.

Motochika jadeaba incorporado en sus codos, la imagen tan erótica que le presentaba el joven lo tenia en éxtasis; sumado al delicioso trato que estaba recibiendo, no recordaba haber estado tan excitado antes. Los jadeos impedían que pudiera cerrar su boca, haciendo que un hilillo de saliva se colara por la comisura de sus labios.

La lentitud de los movimientos de Date se estaba haciendo agónica, Motochika llevó su mano al cabello de éste para dar mas profundidad y velocidad a su labor. Cerró con fuerza su ojo, sientiendo que perdía todo control que pudiera existir en él. El Dragón se atragantó con el súbito empujón, pero continuó, adaptándose al ritmo.

Lo alejó de su miembro, jalándolo con fuerza del cabello para besarlo casi animalmente. Cuando separó su rostro, vio en la cara sonrojada y casi sumisa de Date el reflejo de Mouri. Sintió un nudo en el estómago que casi le hizo huir.

Por un momento se inundó en pánico. Cuando recordó qué hacía, con quién estaba, se abalanzó sobre él, escondiendo su cara con la excusa de besar el cuello del Dragón.

Tenia el ojo fuertemente apretado mientras seguía besando el cuerpo del muchacho. Lo acariciaba a ciegas, tranquilizándose poco a poco mientras sus manos le demostraban que no era el mismo. El cuerpo de Date, si bien no era tan musculoso como el suyo, mostraba señas de haberse sometido desde hacía mucho a un riguroso entrenamiento; era fuerte, atlético pero firme. El de Mouri era largo, delgado, como el cuerpo de un hombre que nunca se había enfermado y que moriría si lo hiciera.

Encontró un par de cicatrices mientras seguía su exploración. Cuando al fin se volvió a incorporar para mirarlo, convencido de que no pasaría de nuevo, vio la cara sonrojada de el señor de Oushuu llena de deseo y necesidad, demandante, casi agresiva. Entonces se conveció de que no había manera humana de poder comparar a esos dos.

Sin embargo, y aunque él no lo sabía en aquel instante, ésa no sería la última vez en que su mente angustiada le jugaría una mala pasada.

Si bien era enteramente sincero con Masamune, la culpa y el peso de su último encuentro con Mouri lo atormentaban. Como su confusión se lo permitió, hizo que ambos acabaran casi al mismo tiempo sin invadir el cuerpo de su acompañante, cayendo en un sueño profundo casi disparado por el orgasmo.

Al amanecer, el joven Dragón encontró el lecho vacío a su lado e inmediatamente pensó en la desagradable costumbre del pirata de huir de los compromisos. Sin embargo, antes de siquiera poder empezar a quejarse, vio a Motochika sentado junto a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera y fumando de la pipa delgada de Date con expresión ausente.

De pronto, el hombre de cabello cano se sintió observado y volteó con la misma expresión, fuera de sí.

–Oh... Disculpa si te desperté –dijo, volviendo a la realidad–. ¿Dormiste bien? –sonrió levemente para su anfitrión.

–Sí... –la voz de Date sonó como un susurro, mientras se volvía a encoger sobre sí mismo bajo la manta.

Dio la espalda al pirata, dejando sólo visible su cabeza, donde su cabello oscuro se derramaba como cintas sobre el colchón.

–Ya es hora de que te vayas, ¿verdad? –preguntó, desde su improvisada "cueva".

–Sí... Sólo esperaba a que despertaras para despedirme –respondió con la voz apagada. Realmente no quería alejarse de él.

El pirata estaba vestido con su propia ropa, perfectamente alistado para retirarse en cualquier momento.

El joven Dragón sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al contemplar la posibilidad de no volverlo a ver nunca más. Desesperado por aquella súbita visión, salió de la cama y se arrojó sobre Motochika, abrazándolo con fuerza y escondiendo el rostro contra su pecho. El cuerpo desnudo del Dragón Tuerto temblaba por el frío del amanecer y por el miedo y la agonía de la despedida.

El pirata sintió que no estaba todo bien y se aferró a la espalda del muchacho, tratando de darle consuelo.

–No te preocupes por mí –susurró Masamune–. Yo... Yo soy fuerte.

–Lo sé, pero yo no lo soy tanto... –respondió Motochika con voz temblorosa. Su rostro estaba lleno de pena por tener que partir–. Te voy a extrañar, Masamune.

Besó suavemente la frente del muchacho castaño y trató de levantarse sin empujarlo. Se quitó el saco que llevaba sobre los hombros y cubrió al Dragón con él.

–Es mi favorito... Asegúrate de devolvérmelo –dijo, sonriendo. Se sintió patético por no encontrar otra manera de asegurarle que se volverían a ver, pero ya estaba hecho y era hora de partir.

Masamune se arrastró hasta el futón cuando el pirata desapareció de la habitación. Se sentó sobre el colchón con la chaqueta sobre los hombros y se abrazó las rodillas, hundiendo la cabeza entre los brazos.

Cuando Kojuurou lo encontró luego de despedir a los piratas, apenas una hora más tarde, el joven Dragón lloraba en voz baja, todavía desnudo y sólo cubierto por aquella prenda púrpura.

Sintió ira hacia el Demonio de los mares, pues temía que hubiera destrozado la poca estabilidad emocional que tenía su amo.

–Masamune-sama... –llamó desde el arco de la puerta, pidiendo permiso para acercarse a él. Date levantó la cara llorosa y sólo asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a esconderse. Kojuurou ingresó, cerró suavemente la puerta y se arrodilló junto al colchón. No sabía qué decir, estaba claramente preocupado, pero no sabía en qué términos había quedado con el pirata.

Suspiró largamente y comenzó:

–Es sorprendente que rufianes como ellos puedan ser personas tan leales –dijo al azar, buscando alguna reacción en su amo–. Su líder… Chousokabe, no parece ser alguien por quien me tenga que preocupar.

–No… –fue la simple respuesta que dio el muchacho, hundiendo la cara aún más entre sus rodillas.

–Parece que olvidó una de sus prendas –comentó Kojuurou, refiriéndose a la chaqueta que cubría el cuerpo frío del Dragón Tuerto.

–Me pidió que se la devolviera pronto… –respondió éste, sonriendo a medias con el recuerdo del pirata.

El estratega sonrió levemente, mirando hacia la ventana y comprendiendo lo que quería decir con esas palabras el Demonio del Mar.

–Kojuurou... –susurró Date, sin moverse de su lugar.

–¿Sí, mi señor?

–¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez?

La voz del joven, frágil como pocas veces antes, parecía a punto de quebrarse. El estratega tuvo una súbita regresión a las épocas de la infancia de Masamune, cuando era un niño solitario y melancólico.

"¿Alguna vez te han querido? Yo no sé lo que es eso, Kojuurou."

Como en aquellos tiempos, Katakura se sintió invadido por un enorme amor fraternal hacia el mucacho, que le hacía querer protegerlo incluso de la brisa. Se levantó y cubrió su cuerpo con las mantas para evitar que siguiera helándose.

–Lo he estado... –respondió, luego de unos momentos–. Aunque no es algo que pueda enseñarle, le diré sin temor a equivocarme que aferrarse a una persona como Chousokabe es peligroso... Tiene que lidiar con su naturaleza nómade.

El Dragón apoyó el mentón sobre los brazos y bajó la vista, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

–Tú siempre me has protegido de todo –dijo, sin mirar a su criado–. Siempre sabes todo más que yo, siempre un paso adelante. ¿Crees que me lastimará?

Kojuuro meditó la pregunta por unos instantes. No quería darle una respuesta que detuviera al muchacho de experimentar por cuenta propia las subidas y bajadas de ese camino, pero tampoco podía dejarlo avanzar a ciegas.

–Sé que para Chousokabe usted es importante, y si estuviera a su alcance lo protegería del mismo modo en que lo hago yo –guardó silencio por un momento.

–¿Pero...?

–Pero al igual que usted... es una persona que actúa sin medir las consecuencias.

–¿A qué te refieres? –ahora el ojo azulino del amo escrutaba a su sirviente.

–Él... dice lo que piensa sin analizar los daños, estoy seguro de que actúa de la misma manera. Prueba es que lo encontráramos aquí a nuestro regreso –tomó por los hombros al muchacho, mirándolo fijamente–. Si lo que desea es que le diga que debe o no estar con él, lamento no poder hacerlo, ése es un camino que debe recorrer por sí mismo, pero puede contar con que estaré a su lado a cada paso, como siempre lo he hecho. Conozco a las personas como él, entregará todo de sí por hacer feliz a quien ama, pero si en su corazón aún hay recuerdos de Mouri... –el estratega miró a otro lado con decepción, dejando esa frase incompleta.

–Lo sé, Kojuurou –murmuró Masamune, volviendo a desviar la mirada.

Su criado quería animarlo, pero no podía construirle castillos en el aire.

–No problem –soltó al fin el chico, levantándose y acercándose a la ventana–. Desde el principio imaginé que no podría atar a nadie tan libre. Tampoco es lo que quiero... yo mismo detesto la falta de libertad.

Kojuuro levantó el yukata de su amo, le quitó suavemente la chaqueta de Motochika de los hombros y lo ayudó a vestirse.

–Espero que esto no cambie sus ánimos –comentó, mientras le ataba la faja.

–Tengo una imagen que mantener, ¿no es cierto? –fue la ácida pero amargada respuesta del joven daimyo–. Ahora que mi padre ha muerto...

Una suave brisa entró al cuarto, mientras las miradas de ambos se perdían en el cielo celestino de la mañana.


	4. Episodio 04

Seis meses habían pasado desde que se diera la reunión de feudales. La prisa que Mouri demostraba con la carta a Chousokabe era porque en su corte lo presionaban para contraer nupcias y dar un heredero. Se había resistido lo más que había podido, pero al regreso de su viaje ya se había concretado una fecha y ahora el señor de Aki esperaba un hijo.

Si bien Myoukyuu era hermosa, sumisa y devota a su esposo, Mouri sólo podía pensar en las caricias del pirata mientras la tomaba. Era una mujer infeliz, pero aun así lo amaba con todo su ser y llevaba prueba de ello en su vientre.

Medio año había pasado y el Hijo del Sol no había obtenido respuesta de su amado. No tenía idea de si aún vivía siquiera, pues en Shikoku nadie podía dar razón de dónde se encontraba su señor.

Pasó un mes más y una nueva convocatoria en tierras de Shimazu Yoshihiro llegó a manos de todos los daimyo.

Mouri de Aki esperaba con ansias que Chousokabe recibiera aquel mensaje. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin verlo, y vivir en la expectativa constante no le era muy satisfactorio.

Había regalado al pirata un anillo de su familia, el cual portaba un sello de su noble clan y con el que el pirata podría recorrer Aki a su antojo sin rendir cuentas a nadie. Pero Motochika no había aparecido en ninguna de las zonas de su provincia, y Mouri comenzó a temer que el marinero tuerto hubiese desechado el obsequio.

Por su parte, en la provincia de Oushuu se preparaban para el largo viaje. El Dokuganryu no mostraba duda en su andar, sólo una creciente ansia de encontrar al dueño del paquete que llevaba atado a un costado de su montura. Más de una vez durante el viaje deseó abrir la bolsa y llevar orgulloso la chaqueta, pero el color no era exactamente de su agrado (en sí mismo, creía que a Motochika le quedaba muy bien) y no podía permitir que nadie lo viera con tales detalles.

Tras un par de semanas de marcha, casi todos los convocados llegaron a destino.

Con la ausencia del pirata aún no podian dar inicio, así que los señores eran libres de relajarse por esas cálidas tierras. Date, en compañía del joven Tigre de Kai, que durante los meses pasados había captado la atención del Dragón por su ferviente pasión al pelear, caminaban recorriendo el lugar cuando el ninja Sasuke anunció a su señor Yukimura que se había avistado la llegada de un barco.

El señor de Aki esperaba en su habitación, deseoso de recibir noticias del señor de Shikoku. Escuchó a algunos vasallos de Shimazu decir que un enorme barco se acercaba a la costa y su corazón saltó de su pecho. Se fue sin guardia a recibir al pirata en el puerto, con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta.

Sin embargo, cuando la embarcación se preparaba para anclar, mientras Mouri corría agobiado por el intenso calor de la playa y por sus pesados ropajes, una súbita visión se interpuso entre el Hijo del Sol y el inmenso horizonte.

Una figura larga y atlética, vestida de azul y con un casco adornado por una medialuna, caminaba pisando con firmeza la arena hirviente y llevaba bajo el brazo una prenda color púrpura. A su lado iba su fiel sirviente y estratega, ambos con gusto inscrito en sus rostros. Cuando el barco se detuvo por completo, dando señales de que los viajeros bajarían, el muchacho de azul extendió la prenda, dejándola sobre sus hombros emblemáticamente, como el pirata solía usarla.

Mouri se quedo perplejo pues distinguió la chaqueta al instante. Pero, incapaz de seguir avanzando, sólo observó lo que sucedía.

Cuando la brillante cabellera casi blanca fue visible a la luz del sol, una enorme sonrisa se pintó en el rostro del Dokuganryu. El pirata descendía orgullosamente de su transporte, vistiendo ropas occidentales y con su poderosa ancla al hombro. Recorrió el muelle de madera y el Dragón le salió al encuentro.

–Qué hay con esas pintas –se rió, ofreciendo su mano al Demonio de los Mares–. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

El pecho del pirata se llenó de algo que no pudo identificar al instante que vio al joven, aceptando la mano del muchacho y sonriendo ampliamente para el.

–Ya sabes, aquí y allá... Oh, y esto –dijo, tironando una punta de su camisa–. Regalos de algunos amigos de Occidente. Me gusta tu nueva apariencia, Date, excelente gusto en tu vestir –rió por la chaqueta morada que llevaba el muchacho.

–Bueno, la verdad es que apesta un poco, así que debo regresársela a su dueño... –comentó Masamune, con una sonrisa de felicidad que no pudo disimular.

Motochika dejo caer el ancla a su espalda, y poniéndose serio arrastró al muchacho en un abrazo posesivo.

–Te extrañé tanto... –susurró tan sólo para Date.

Kojuurou por su parte se sonrojó un poco por la muestra de cariño pública que daban a su amo, así que aclarando la garganta interrumpió el momento, haciendo que el pirata soltara al chico.

–Guarde las formas, Chousokabe, ya tendrá tiempo de hablar con mi amo cuanto desee cuando ambos asistan a la reunión –los reprendió a ambos, y estuvo casi tentado de jalarles las orejas.

Los dos tuertos rompieron a reír, pero cuando el pirata calmó sus carcajadas y miró en derredor para inspeccionar esa playa que no conocía demasiado bien, una figura pequeña llamó su atención. Estaba bastante lejos de ellos y el verde de su ropa lo camuflaba con la espesa selva que tenía detrás, pero habría reconocido donde fuera aquel velo parduzco que ocultaba el rostro del Hijo del Sol.

El corazon de Motochika se detuvo al ver a aquella persona, que al percatarse de haber sido vista dio media vuelta y se perdió en la espesura detrás de ella.

Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, Motonari corría desesperado buscando alejarse de aquella playa maldita, buscando consuelo en la sombra de las palmeras que comenzaban a levantarse a pocos metros de distancia. Su corazón parecía estar a punto de estallar, tanto era el dolor emocional y la exigencia física que hacía a su cuerpo delgado.

Tras varios angustiosos minutos, se detuvo y se sentó al pie de un enorme árbol tropical, arrancándose el velo y quitándose los guantes para poder limpiar sus lágrimas con sus propias manos.

Acurrucado sobre sí mismo, lloraba fuertemente sin importar que cualquiera pudiera oírlo. Allí no había nadie, y daba igual si lo había... nada podría consolarlo. No era la primera vez que veía al pirata en brazos de alguien más, pero algo muy adentro le decía que esto era diferente.

Motochika suspiró hondo tras la visión del hombre de verde, cosa que no pareció desapercibida por Katakura.

Tratando de recobrar el ánimo de momentos antes, el pirata exclamó:

–¿Y bien...? ¿Qué me he perdido de estas "interesantes" reuniones? –en tono sarcástico.

–Chousokabe, será mejor si usted mismo va a reportarse con Shimazu. Es él quien está ofreciéndonos su hospitalidad –interrumpió Kojuurou, mirando de reojo al pirata–. Por este camino –señaló la dirección en la que Mouri había desaparecido– llegará antes al poblado.

–Ah... –Motochika no pudo responder nada. Volteó hacia Date, que no había parecido percatarse de lo que sucedía, y asintió–. Tienes razón… ¡Hey, Dokuganryu!

El otro levantó la ceja.

–¿Podrías guardarla un poco más por mí? –dijo, refiriéndose a su chaqueta, extendiendo la mano para acariciar con ella la mejilla del muchacho.

Date se coloreó hasta la frente y sintió que un choque eléctrico le sacudía todo el cuerpo al sentir la mano enguantada del pirata en su rostro.

–S–Sure... –murmuró, desviando la mirada.

Motochika le sonrió amable y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que Kojuurou le había indicado.

Recorría lento e inseguro el sendero en que vio perderse al líder de Aki. En su largo viaje había encontrado una respuesta para él, pero la situación en que lo encontrara no facilitaba las cosas. Después de varios minutos recorriendo el lugar, escuchó unos sollozos que lo condujeron a quien buscaba.

Cuando Motonari lo escuchó, se levantó deprisa para alejarse. No quería verlo, se sentía totalmente destrozado.

–¡Espera! –grito Chousokabe, tomando por el brazo a Mouri–. Necesito hablar contigo, por f…

Se vio interrumpido por un certero puñetazo en la mandíbula. Si bien el líder de Aki parecía delgado y con una figura que no denotaba mucha fuerza, era todo lo contrario: un fiero guerrero fuerte y orgulloso. La potencia del golpe le hizo caer al suelo, pero no lo soltó.

–Cómo te atreves a mostrarte ante mí, después de semejante escena... –se quejaba el hombre de verde, entre sollozos.

Chousokabe se incorporó de nuevo, sosteniendo al otro para atraparlo en un abrazo desde la espalda que inmovilizara sus manos.

–¡Suéltame, Chousokabe! No quiero escucharte... ¡Suéltame! –Mouri siguió peleando y negándose al contacto del pirata, hasta que la fuerza lo abandonó y las lágrimas le ganaron la batalla. Apresado por las poderosas manos del pirata, Motonari se derrumbó, sus rodillas tocaron la tierra arenosa del sur y rompió a llorar una vez más, sin poder contener los dolorosos lamentos que salían de su garganta.

El más alto permanecía en silencio, esperando a que se calmara un poco. Cuando sintió su cuerpo temblando por las lágrimas, empezó a besar su cabello, dejándose caer sentado sin soltarlo.

–Escúchame por favor, Motonari... –susurraba, mientras seguía besando dulcemente su nuca y sus oídos.

–No... –lloraba el de verde–. Te odio... ¡Te odio! ¿Por qué me haces esto...? –no lograba abrir los ojos y sus labios estaban pegoteados de saliva–. ¿Qué te hice yo, para que me detestes tanto y me hagas sufrir así...?

Las palabras de Mouri le dolian, le dolian desmedidamente, pero no podía negar que era su culpa.

–No te detesto... Cálmate un poco, por favor... Escúchame.

El hombre de verde respiraba agitado, ahogado por sus propias lágrimas, pero luego de un largo y tedioso minuto dejó de sollozar. Aun así, Motochika sabía que había levantado todas sus barreras, que estaba absolutamente a la defensiva y que así sería mucho más difícil.

Suspiró hondo, tratando de encontrar cómo comenzar. Lo que el de verde había visto hacía imposible decir lo que había planeado por meses.

–Jamás te he querido hacer daño... Cada vez que dije amarte fui sincero, lo sabes –pausó para medir la reaccion del hombre en sus brazos.

Al ver que no respondía, el pirata repitió la pregunta:

–Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

–Quisiera poder decir que sí... –gimoteó Mouri, bajando la cabeza y tocándose el pecho con el mentón.

El pirata apretó el abrazó e inclino la cabeza hasta dejar su boca a la altura de la oreja del otro.

–Cada cosa que te dije fue sincera, Motonari –repitió claramente–. Por eso nunca respondí tus peticiones, temía que pasara esto...

–Si me amas de verdad... –murmuró Mouri, comenzando a llorar dolorosamente de nuevo–. ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo si me quieres?

–Yo... –pensaba en la manera de no herirlo, pero era imposible con las palabras que diría–. No puedo estar contigo... No puedo... –repitió, en una voz casi extinta contra su oído.

Soltó al líder de Aki y lo giró lentamente para encararlo, para darle veracidad a lo que iba a decir a continuación.

–Mi cariño por ti es sincero, siempre lo fue... Pero nunca podre complacerte del modo que tú lo quieres. Si continuamos así, te hare daño, y más... Hasta que terminemos odiándonos de un modo enfermizo...

Ni una sola pizca de aire corría por aquella selva tropical. El cabello lacio de Mouri estaba inmóvil al igual que su rostro, por el cual bajaban raudas decenas de gotas de sudor que se mezclaban con sus hirvientes lágrimas.

De pronto, sólo fue capaz de negar con la cabeza.

–A mí no puedes quererme, pero a él sí...

El hombre tuerto bajo la cabeza.

–No es por él que tomé esta decisión, Motonari... Desde el día que terminó nuestra relación vengo pensando los motivos...

El líder de Aki aspiró fuertemente por la boca, haciendo un sonido de llanto que destrozó el corazón del pirata.

–Terminarse... ¡¿Cuándo fue que se terminó esto? –reclamó, tomando con sus manos nerviosas el cuello de la camisa de Motochika–. ¡Jamás me lo dijiste en mi cara...! ¡Siempre preferiste huir a darme una explicación!

Mouri golpeaba ahora débilmente los hombros de Chousokabe. Sus ojos pardos estaban ciegos por las lágrimas.

El hombre recibia los golpes sin oponer resistencia. Había sido estupido, había pensado que Mouri tambíen se había dado cuenta que lo suyo ya no era una relación de amantes.

–Yo sabía... sabía que ya no me querías... –sus brazos se cansaron y los dejó caer, hasta que sus manos se toparon con los antebrazos del tuerto–. Pero siempre guardé una esperanza... Siempre... Decidí esperarte como un estúpido, esperar a que tuvieras ganas de verme, a que quisieras besarme, tocarme... Siempre con este dolor latente en mi pecho, respirando acelerado, viviendo al filo de la expectativa de tu carácter antojadizo... –bajó la cabeza hasta tocar de nuevo el pecho con su barbilla.

Apoyó la frente en el pecho de Motochika y negó con la cabeza.

–¿Sabes por qué te escribí esa carta, por qué estaba desesperado por una respuesta...? –cuestionó, sin moverse un centímetro.

–No... –fue lo único que salió de los labios del pirata, rodeando suavemente su delgada figura hasta abrazarlo con ternura... con la que siempre lo había abrazado cuando no se trataba de sexo.

–Estoy casado ahora... –susurró Motonari, apretándose contra su amado pirata a pesar del intenso calor–. Estoy casado... y voy a tener un hijo.

Las palabras del hombre lo hicieron quedarse congelado. ¿Qué...? ¿Qué había dicho...? Apretó sus manos contra la frágil espalda del otro. No tenía derecho a quejarse, pero sentía que una enorme daga había sido clavada en su pecho.

En su viaje había decidido terminar con todo pensando que sería lo mejor para Mouri, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que lo quería... del peso de todos los momentos en que estuvieron juntos.

Mouri rompió a llorar nuevamente. Había bajado los brazos y ahora rodeaban la cintura de Motochika, apretándola tan fuerte que por momentos le cortaban la respiración.

Despues de sufrir en silencio por lo que le parecieron horas, separó un poco la figura que se aferraba a él.

–Entonces, ésta es la despedida, Mouri Motonari... –dijo, acercando su rostro al del hombre y besando sus labios suavemente.

Incluso arrobado en aquel beso lleno de amor y desconsuelo, los ojos del daimyo de Aki no dejaban de derramar ardientes lágrimas. Llevó sus manos delicadas al rostro de Chousokabe, apretando con fuerza mientras lo besaba, sin poder separarse de él.

Cuando los labios del pirata se alejaron de los suyos, Motonari quedó besando el aire, articulando su boca un sollozo amargo.

–No... Por favor, no... –rogó, aferrándose al hombre de cabello cano–. No me dejes... Por favor...

–Motonari... No lo hagas más difícil... –murmuró Chousokabe llegando a su límite, su ínico ojo llenándose de lagrimas mientras acariciaba lentamente sus brazos.

Mouri no respondió, pero no lo soltó. El pirata tomó su barbilla para obligarlo a encararlo, para que viera que el también sufría por ello.

–Dejame ir, Motonari... Sabes que no soy bueno para ti, no soy lo que necesitas en tu vida.

El labio inferior del señor de Aki tembló poderosamente mientras éste dejaba escapar un suspiro lleno de agonía.

Cerrando los ojos, Mouri echó hacia atrás la cabeza y despacio, muy despacio, aflojó los dedos transpirados hasta que logró soltar al pirata.

De rodillas sobre la arena, dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante. Su cabello era una espesa cortina que impedía ver su rostro.

Motochika se puso de pie y le dio la espalda. Sabía que quedarse más prolongaria la agonía del otro, haría que se arrepintiera de su decisión y todo volvería a empezar. Se retiro a pasos lentos y vacilantes, aferrando su mano a donde antes había sentido las del Hijo del Sol.

Cuando ya se había alejado algunos metros, giró levemente la cabeza sobre su hombro. Mouri se había derrumbado sobre la arena, tenía la cabeza escondida entre los brazos y no se movía. Se mordió el labio inferior muy fuerte hasta que sintió el sabor de su propia sangre. Volvió sobre sus pasos y dejó una bella cajita verde con el sello de la Casa de Mouri en el suelo. Devolviendo el regalo de gran valor que el hombre le había dado hacía tantos años, se fue.

Cuando los pasos de Motochika se habían apagado en la arena, el daimyo de Aki se atrevió a levantar la cabeza, pudiendo ver frente a sí aquella caja. Tomándola con un ademán nervioso, la arrastró hasta tocar su pecho con ella y volvió a hundir el rostro sobre su otro brazo, cediendo una vez más a ese llanto tan doloroso y desgastante.

Chousokabe abandonaba la selva meridional, sacudiéndose la arena de la ropa y acomodando su camisa, cuando el estratega Katakura le salió al encuentro.

–¿Todo está bien? –le preguntó con mucho respeto.

Motochika desvió la vista al suelo, escondiendo los restos de unas lágrimas secas, y contestó en voz baja.

–Todo está bien...

Kojuuro se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y lo observó con ojos llenos de aprensión. El pirata dio unos pasos y, cuando estuvo seguro que su voz no lo traicionaría, preguntó algo que le inquietaba.

–¿Nos escuchaste?

–El señor de Aki tiene un llanto muy ruidoso –fue la respuesta que obtuvo, con una voz resignada.

Motochika volteó a verlo con cierto dejo de ira en la mirada pero se contuvo, realmente sería un milagro que todos en la costa no hubieran oído al Hijo del Sol. Inhaló con fuerza.

–Quiero hacer las cosas bien con Masamune... –se echó a caminar para buscar a alguien del pueblo de Shimazu que pudiera darle razones sobre la reunión.

–Chousokabe... –llamó Kojuurou–. No he querido ser irrespetuoso con usted.

Se dobló sobre sí mismo e hizo una rígida reverencia.

–Le ofrezco mis disculpas.

–No hace falta ser tan formal –esbozó una media sonrisa y siguio avanzando–. Sólo... no le menciones esto a tu señor.

–No lo haré.

En el poblado de Shimazu, alrededor de la choza donde vivía el anciano guerrero, se había formado un gran corro donde todos los señores feudales, a excepción de Mouri y Chousokabe, se habían sentado. El honorable Shimazu Yoshihiro presidía el círculo mientras su nieto Musashi repartía el sake.

–El señor de la Isla Shikoku, Chousokabe Motochika –anunció uno de los guerreros de Kyuushu.

Todos los presentes dieron la bienvenida al Demonio con una inclinación de cabeza. Date estaba sentado en un extremo, entre el joven Tigre de Kai y el Dios Guerrero de Echigo. No osó mirar a Motochika; no quería que nadie comentara nada al respecto.

El pirata avanzó con aire ausente, tomando asiento entre Yoshihiro y Takeda. Acalorado con su indumentaria occidental, mostraba un semblante muy serio. La ausencia de Mouri lo ponía nervioso, se preguntaba si aún seguiría tirado en la arena donde lo había dejado, si habría regresado al lugar donde descansaba, si se presentaría o no.

–Saludos, estimado daimyo –Shimazu se dirigió a él afectuosamente.

Sacado de sus pensamientos de golpe, se giró un tanto sorprendido; y recuperando la noción de la realidad, contestó con voz alegre.

–Oh, viejo Shimazu, siempre es un placer saludar a un hombre de mar como tú.

–Siempre tan jovial –concedió el viejo–. Bueno, ¿quién más falta? ¿Ya podemos empezar?

Kojuurou, de pie detrás de su amo al igual que los demás criados, echó una mirada inquisitiva a Motochika.

–Mi señor no ha regresado –dijo el criado de Mouri–. Salió hace más de una hora, pero no dijo adónde iba ni quiso ir acompañado.

El pirata estaba preocupado, pero no podía manchar la reputación del señor de Aki yendo a buscarlo como si fuera una damisela en peligro y la mirada inquisitiva de Katakura le ponía de nervios, ¿esperaba ver su reacción?

Lanzando un suspiro silencioso y resignado, Kojuurou dio un paso atrás. Ese Chousokabe era realmente un tonto.

–Si son tan amables de esperarme unos minutos... –empezó, con voz firme–. Creo haber visto Mouri en mi trayecto hacia aquí. Iré por él.

Sin dar tiempo a que nadie dijera nada, el sirviente se salió del círculo y trotó colina abajo para alcanzar las dunas que llevaban a la playa.

Tras desandar un largo trecho, encontró el lugar donde se había cruzado con el pirata y se internó entre la maleza. En un rincón sitiado por varias palmeras, descubrió el cuerpo inmóvil de Mouri.

Arrodillándose junto a él, lo dio vuelta con suavidad y comprobó que todavía respiraba. Tenía arena pegada en el rostro, el cual lucía sonrosado y algo hinchado. Su cabello estaba húmedo de sudor. Tomándolo por el torso, comprobó que estaba ardiendo.

Mouri abrió pesadamente los ojos.

–Qué... –empezó, sintiéndose muy mareado.

–No es propio del Hijo del Sol ausentarse de una reunion tan formal– comentó con voz suave, tratando de ayudar al líder de Aki a incorporarse.

–La reunión... –balbuceó el de verde–. ¿Ya comenzó...? –se sujetó la cabeza con dificultad mientras se sentaba.

–Lo están esperando, no comenzarían sin su presencia, señor.

–Cielos... –Mouri se sacudió la arena de la cara y respiró pesadamente–. Por favor, alcánceme mi velo y mis guantes –pidió con gentileza, pero también con algo de autoridad.

Kojuurou hizo como se le pedía y luego lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. El señor de Aki se limpió lo más que pudo y luego se dirigió a él con mucha formalidad.

–No tengo su nombre...

–Katakura Kojuurou, estratega y sirviente del clan Date, mi señor... –dijo orgullosamente.

Mouri sintió un aguijonazo en el pecho al escuchar aquello, pero lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo. Después de todo, el criado del Dragón no tenía culpa de nada en todo aquello.

–Tiene mi gratitud, Katakura –su comentario fue amable, pero su voz muy fría–. Si pudiese guiarme hasta el poblado... Me temo que estoy algo desorientado. Debe ser el calor.

–Por supuesto, señor, a eso he venido después de todo –extendió la mano con una ligera reverencia, indicándole el camino.

El líder de Aki caminó parsimoniosamente, con mucha elegancia, a pesar de que el mareo era tal que le costaba horrores mantenerse erguido y derecho.

Cuando llegaron al poblado de Shimazu, Mouri se inclinó en una suave reverencia para disculparse con los demás señores.

–Parece ser que sufrí un golpe de calor y me desmayé. No estoy acostumbrado a este clima –se excusó de forma muy refinada–. Pido disculpas por malgastar el tiempo de todos.

Kojuurou se colocó nuevamente a la retaguardia del asiento de Date y se quedó muy firme, con las manos detrás de la espalda. El joven Dragón estaba un tanto confundido por las acciones de Katakura, pero no era lugar para cuestionarlo. Pudo notar cómo Chousokabe y Mouri evadían sus miradas tristemente.

Mientras la reunión avanzaba, todos dieron sus puntos, Date peleó con Takeda y con el joven Tigre de Kai, que siempre saltaría en su defensa, sin dejar jamás apagar su espíritu impertinente y feroz.

Mouri entonces comprendió un poco por que el pirata estaba interesado en el Dragón de Oushuu; era muy parecido a él, un espíritu indomable. No lo aceptaba, pero lo entendía.

Cuando las cuestiones diplomáticas terminaron, algunos se retiraron inseguros pues la escasa confianza y tratos comenzaban a perderse poco a poco, anunciando una futura guerra.

–Shit –murmuró Date, mientras se alejaba junto a Kojuurou–. Esto no me gusta nada.

–El anuncio de una guerra cercana es preocupante... Deberemos prepararnos para cualquier tipo de ataque pronto, Masamune-sama –secundó con seriedad su fiel estratega.

–Yeah...

Poco a poco el corro se disolvía. Mouri se puso de pie, ya más compuesto, y estaba alejándose junto a su sirviente cuando Motochika le cortó el paso.

–¿Qué te pasó? –fue la sencilla pregunta que le hizo. A nadie de los que la oyeron le extrañó, el pirata solía ser brusco y hasta grosero con su antagonista geográfico.

–Sólo un golpe de calor. Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Chousokabe –respondió el de verde con solemnidad, esquivándolo hábilmente y siguiendo su camino.

Motochika lo miró desconfiado. Pensaba seguirlo, pero recordó que no debía hacer una tontería así. El viejo Shimazu le invito a unirse a tomar unos tragos junto a Takeda y Kenshin, lo que esquivó diciendo que era demasiado joven como para enfrascarse en cosas de viejos y riendo a viva voz.

¿Qué planeaba hacer a continuación? No podía acercarse mucho al Dokuganryu sin llamar la atención, y no debía acercarse para nada a Mouri o corría el riesgo de que el señor de Aki perdiera los estribos nuevamente.

En un momento de desesperación caminó al puerto, necesitaba estar solo y pensar, no había mucho que analizar pero estaba cansado de todo.

–Qué difícil es volver a tierra –dijo para sí mismo.

Llegando a la playa se quitó toda la parte superior de su atuendo, dejándose caer en la arena. Unas manchas de escorbuto habían marcado su costado y abdomen en el pasar de los últimos meses.

Dejandose caer en la arena, aceptó la brisa del mar que era refrescante y tranquilizadora. Amaba el rugir de las olas golpeando todo a su paso.

El sol se escondía cuando se percató de que estaba anocheciendo.

Se pintaban un mar de estrellas en el cielo despejado y él no encontraba deseos de moverse de ahí, hasta que escucho el alboroto de hombres de Oshuu y Shikoku acercándose a la playa con planes de una celebración.

–Adiós tranquilidad –pensó.

El Demonio de los Mares estaba tumbado entre las palmeras viendo otro atardecer, jugando con la arena entre sus dedos distraídamente. Cerca paseaba el señor de Oushuu junto a su fiel sirviente; quien, cuando notó la presencia del pirata, se excusó para retirarse. Confundido, el Dragón dio unos pasos más descubriendo al de cabellera cana.

–¡K–Kojuurou...! –exclamó el joven. Parecía que su nana se divertía jugando a ser el cupido entre ellos dos.

El pirata escucho unos pasos acercándose y volteó distraído, pero una gran sonrisa iluminó su cara cuando vio de quién se trataba.

–Dokuganryu...

Masamune revoleó la mirada y sólo se sentó a su lado sin decir más.

–Te veías bien vistiendo púrpura –dijo Chousokabe, riendo por lo bajo.

Cuando el muchacho estaba a punto de responder algo con el ceño fruncido, el pirata le interrumpió chocando sus labios con los de él.

Un manotazo de Date lo interrumpió.

–No creas que porque ahora vienes guapo y arreglado te voy a disculpar –le recriminó con tono ácido–. Medio año sin dar una maldita señal de vida... ¿Quién te crees que eres? –añadió, cansado y haciendo un puchero.

–Tomare eso como un "Te extrañé" en palabras de dragón... –rió por lo bajo y luego agregó con tono más serio–: Te lo dije, partiríamos en un viaje largo.

El más joven estuvo a punto de soltar un regaño, pero recordó que justamente por actitudes así el pirata no deseaba estar con Mouri... así que hizo un gran esfuerzo y se calló.

Motochika acarició la cara del muchacho, que mostraba un puchero de niño consentido. Le hacía sonreír desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

–¿De qué te ríes? –murmuró Date, comenzando a enojarse de verdad.

–De ti, ¿no es obvio? –soltó una carcajada, era realmente relajante estar con él–. No pongas esa cara –dijo, apretando su nariz con los dedos y dejando un rastro de arena en la punta.

Date sacudió la cabeza y se pasó la mano por la cara.

–Yo también... te eché mucho de menos.

El chico se acercó arrastrando las rodillas en la arena hasta poder tomar su rostro y besarlo con fuerza, con necesidad. Con el paso de los meses había crecido por así decirlo, no se dejó simplemente hacer por el pirata. Atacó sus labios con la misma fuerza y desesperación del más grande.

Ese descubrimiento complació de un modo muy erótico al pirata, que abrió la boca para darle entrada a la demandante lengua del Dragón.

Date nunca había tenido relaciones en una playa, entre la arena, y eso le resultaba especialmente incómodo.

–This is some serious shit, esta arena se me está metiendo por todos lados –se quejó, limpiándosela del brazo.

El pirata, un tanto frustrado por el cese de acción, se levantó de golpe con una sonrisa perversa en la cara.

–Vamos... –murmuró, jalando por la muñeca al muchacho–. Conozco un lugar mas... cómodo.

Abollando en sus manos la ropa que se había quitado, caminó decidido, sabiéndose seguido por el Dragón. Por el sendero que seguían, Date supo al instante a dónde iban. El pirata lo guiaba a su barco.

Llegando al muelle, sin nadie a la vista, lo invitó a subir. No era la primera vez que se subía a una embarcación, pero algo en la boca de su estómago se congeló al pensar en lo que iba a hacer allí. El barco de Motochika no era como los de los demás, era de diseño occidental, mucho más grande, labrado y pesado de lo que se solía utilizar en la Tierra del Sol Naciente. El pirata lo guió hasta su camarote, donde muchos muebles de complejo y opulento diseño llenaban la habitación.

Era lo que podría decirse el "despacho" del marinero tuerto. Un enorme escritorio de madera oscura y bordes ribeteados de oro, una cama con dosel junto al amplio ventanal lleno de marcos cuadrados donde los cristales transparentes dejaban pasar toda la luz de la luna. Varios armarios sujetos a las paredes, sillas de cuatro patas y una enorme mesa completaban el lugar.

Las cortinas del enorme ventanal estaban corridas, abultadas en los rincones.

Date se quedó observando cada rincón de la habitación, sorprendido por todo lo que veía, cuando unas manos conocidas lo devolvieron a lo que habían dejado pausado. Motochika lo jalaba con fuerza por la nuca para seguir besando sus labios, conforme lo hacía lo iba empujando a la mullida cama. El contacto del colchón detras de sus rodillas lo derribó con el pirata encima, que no se detuvo ni un momento. Exploraba todo el cuerpo de su compañero deshaciéndose de la ropa en su camino. Date. por su parte, recorría con fuerza en las manos el torso desnudo del Demonio de los Mares.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, Motochika separó sus bocas tan sólo para comenzar a besar su cuello y dejar un rastro de saliva mientras bajaba a atender el resto del atletico cuerpo de su pareja. El joven Dragón gemía entrecortadamente, apretando las piernas en torno a la cintura del Demonio. Se mordía los labios mientras sujetaba con fuerza la melena cana de Chousokabe.

Con cada delicioso gemido, el pirata soltaba una mordida, dejando marcados sus dientes sobre la piel del Dragón hasta que llego al miembro que casi temblaba con anticipación. Lo lamió lentamente hasta llegar a la base, para luego engullirlo todo de golpe con su boca.

Date abrió el ojo enormemente, aunque no podía enfocar la mirada en nada. Soltando rasposos jadeos, sus manos tomaron casi histéricamente el cabello del Demonio y cerró sus garras sobre él. El calor hirviente de la lengua de Chousokabe, la humedad que sentía sobre su piel, todo eso estaba a punto de hacerlo estallar.

Sintiendo un cosquilleo que lo recorrió desde la punta de los dedos hasta la cabeza, el Dragón respiró excitado. De pronto vio que Motochika levantaba la cadera, apoyándose en sus codos y rodillas para hacer mejor lo que hacía, y un lascivo impulso se apoderó del joven Masamune.

–Stop, stop right there... Vamos, muévete, Demonio –ordenó, con los labios llenos de saliva, mientras lo empujaba y gateaba sobre el colchón blando.

Motochika lo observó con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué rayos quería intentar?

Masamune lo tumbó de cara al cielo y se trepó sobre su cintura, lamiendo la boca del pirata y dejando que su miembro rozara al del otro. Cuando tuvo bien ahogado a Motochika, levantó rápidamente sus piernas con los brazos, y apoyándolas sobre sus hombros penetró al Demonio sin siquiera decirle lo que pensaba hacer.

Éste soltó un gruñido de dolor muy alto, aferrando los dedos a las sabanas.

–¿Qué...? ¡Ah! ¿Qué demonios haces? –exclamó, tratando de incorporarse para alejar a su invasor.

–Estás algo estrecho, pero creo que podré contigo –jadeó el Dragón, apretando fuertes los dedos que se clavaban en los muslos del pirata.

La escena era, cuanto menos, peculiar. Motochika era al menos media cabeza más alto que Masamune, y sus hombros mucho más anchos. Sus enormes caderas eran todo un reto para el muchacho de cabellos castaños, pues tenían músculos de acero. Requirió de toda su fuerza.

Pero sin ganas de dejarlo retomar el control, comenzó a balancearse fuertemente, lamiendo con desesperacion las piernas del pirata que estaban sobre sus hombros.

Los gemidos y quejas de MNotochika eran fuertes gruñidos que resonaban por toda la habitación, sin temor a ser oídos por todo el barco.

Ya excitado por el juego que Chousokabe había hecho anteriormente, no pasó mucho tiempo jasta que alcanzó el clímax. El descargo fue intenso y extenuante, y el joven Dragón se derrumbó encima de Motochika.

–Tch... –soltó frustrado el pirata, pues aunque le había dolido un infierno, lo había terminado disfrutando enormemente. Metio su mano entre los dos para masturbar su propia erección, que dolía rogando atención.

El chico, al sentir eso, salió de él dejando con ello que escurriera por la piel del pirata parte de lo que descargó. Bajó agotado, quitando la mano que atendia el miembro y continuando con su propia boca.

Bastó poco para que Chousokabe estallara en el muchacho, al que aferró con su mano para terminar en lo más profundo de su garganta.

Date sintió aquel fluido llenando su boca y se ahogó intentando no tragarlo, aunque no pudo. Soltando un quejido, ingirió una buena parte, mientras la otra desbordaba y se escapaba de sus labios.

Levantando los brazos, manoteó torpemente hasta que logró que Motochika lo soltara. Acto seguido, escupió nerviosamente.

–Bastard! –exclamó, tosiendo.

El pirata lo observó con una mirada oscura, casi asesina, ¿cómo se quejaba despues de haberlo montado sin su permiso? Aunque, de un modo muy morboso, le había encantado sentir al Dragón detro suyo. Arrastró al chico por el cabello y lo besó fuertemente, lamiendo los restos de su propio semen de los labios del otro.

Masamune se apoyó en sus manos, alejándose de la cara del pirata.

–Eres un bastardo repugnante –gruñó, asqueado–. Una cosa es que te tragues el mío, pero... ¿el tuyo? –rompió a reír nerviosamente.

El pirata sólo se encogió de hombros, dejándose caer sobre su espalda. Esa nueva experiencia había sido totalmente agotadora. El Dokuganryu, al no tener respuesta, se tiró a su lado y musitó en voz baja pero con burla:

–Te hice mío, Saikai no Oni... –una risita perversa acompañó las palabras del impertinente jovencito.

El pirata se coloreó todo de rojo y le dio la espalda.

–Idiota... –balbuceó. Ya sin poder ser visto, una media sonrisa adornó su cara y pensó para si mismo–: Sí, lo hiciste.

Sin previo aviso, el Dragón se giró hacia él y lo abrazó desde atrás.

–Dale las gracias al que me enseñó a hacer esto –susurró, lamiéndole el cuello y la oreja.


	5. Episodio 05

Los jardines de la mansión se veían sombríos con las primeras luces del amanecer.

Sentado en medio de la sala, con las ventanas abiertas a la helada brisa del alba, Mouri Motonari de Aki tenía la cabeza agachada. Su cabello lacio caía como cintas verticales, ocultando su rostro y la expresión de infinita tristeza tallada en él.

El suelo pulido de la habitación estaba completamente vacío, sólo un mullido almohadón y el endeble señor de la casa arrodillado sobre él. Mouri había pedido a sus sirvientes que no se acercaran a menos que él los llamara, y toda aquella noche había transcurrido con tal pasmosa lentitud que el daimyo hasta había podido contar los latidos de su corazón en el silencio que lo rodeaba.

Una delicada corriente de aire ingresó al salón y agitó levemente las hebras que cubrían su rostro.

Sus manos, entrelazadas sobre su regazo, se apretaron levemente. Cuando no pudo contener el temblor de sus labios, las llevó hacia arriba y cubrió con ellas el llanto que no podía dominar.

Había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para soportar las ganas de llorar que lo atacaban cada vez que recordaba la escena de la playa. Motochika abrazando al heredero del Clan Date... Motochika abrazándolo a él entre la maleza y diciéndole que ya no podía estar a su lado. Que nunca había podido.

El estoico señor de Aki sentía que su alma se quebraba en pedazos, y que cada pedazo demoraba una eternidad en separarse del todo y caer al suelo; tan fuerte era su agonía, que no había podido probar bocado los primeros días luego de regresar del concilio en Kyuushu.

Luego, movido por la debilidad y el hambre, había retomado sus comidas, pero no parecía disfrutar nada. Parecía que todo le daba igual.

A lo largo de esas tres semanas, todas las noches había tenido sueños y pesadillas entremezclados donde el pirata que tanto amaba lo conquistaba una y otra vez, y con la misma celeridad lo abandonaba.

Incapaz de soportar aquel sufrimiento, esa noche había decidido no dormir y meditar largamente qué iba a hacer de ahora en adelante.

La respuesta... No había respuesta.

Amaba con ternura al pirata, con un sentimiento que había conocido y descubierto con él. No era sólo deseo; en verdad estaba profunda, intensamente enamorado de Motochika. Cada noche que había pasado con él había sido tan efímera pero eterna... El pirata le había enseñado lo que era amar con pasión, le había enseñado a sentir. No podía simplemente olvidarlo. Años de su vida se habían ido en esa aventura. Era muy joven cuando conoció a su tan llamado antagonista, y desde aquel momento había quedado bajo el hechizo del Demonio.

Pero el mancebo Masamune aparecía entonces. Era más joven que Mouri, tenía verdadera actitud, verdadera personalidad. ¿Sería cierto lo que Motochika había dicho? ¿Se había decidido antes de conocer al Dragón, o después?

¿No le agradaba su forma de ser? Mouri no lograba ser de otra manera, no podía hacerlo. Lo habían educado así.

Por años se había convencido de que si el pirata lo amaba era porque justamente le agradaba. Pero quizás no era tan así. Quizás sólo le gustaba domarlo, sentir el control sobre él. Mouri no tenía posibilidades contra Motochika, y no porque no tuviese fuerza, sino porque ésta lo abandonaba cuando lo tenía enfrente. Su usual carácter, con su eterno silencio y sus miradas despectivas, cambiaba por completo cuando estaba a solas con él. Se volvía sumiso y entregado, desesperado casi por el violento erotismo desplegado por el pirata.

Sí... Definitivamente estaba enamorado de Motochika. Locamente enamorado de él.

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte cuando el líder de Aki pudo controlar su llanto. Ya no sentía ganas de llorar, pero una infinita tristeza se había apoderado de su pecho.

Su apatía acostumbrada ahora se teñía de desdicha, lo que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los seres que lo rodeaban, una vez que logró levantarse del almohadón y bajar a desayunar.

Myoukyuu comió en silencio a su lado.

–¿Te sientes mejor hoy, Motonari-sama? –preguntó, luego de un largo rato.

–¿Cómo sería sentirse bien? –respondió lacónicamente el amo, aunque sin modificar su adusta expresión. Era la primera vez en días que le dirigía la palabra.

–Si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte, no dudes en pedírmelo –dijo con mucha dulzura, haciendo caso omiso de la agresiva respuesta de su marido. Tras unos minutos más en silencio, éste la despachó.

–Puedes retirarte.

Myoukyuu hizo una suave reverencia y se levantó despacio. Su embarazo estaba bien avanzado; pronto daría a luz al esperado heredero de Mouri.

El hombre de verde la observó mientras salía, y una súbita puntada hirió su corazon. Sólo por su deber, por el bien de la antiquísima casa de Mouri, iban a traer a un niño a un matrimonio sin amor. Él mismo había nacido en el seno de una familia acuciada por los deberes y sin demasiado afecto; no era propio de la gente de bien el demostrar sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, Mouri había conocido el amor, el verdadero amor que quemaba sus entrañas... y ese amor no estaba en su mansión.

Era el mediodía y el amo se encontraba tomando su almuerzo en soledad, cuando uno de sus sirvientes le trajo la noticia de una visita.

–¿Visita? –Mouri dejó su comida y se levantó. No tenía ánimos para sorprenderse, aunque sí le causaba curiosidad–. Háganla pasar. Me vestiré.

Ataviado con uno de sus trajes más elegantes, se dirigió a su salón de conferencias. Era el lugar donde tanto había estado meditando la noche anterior. Cuando ingresó, se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba.

–Saludos, mi estimado Motonari-kun –aquella persona se puso de pie y se inclinó respetuosamente–. Como dicen las leyendas, el señor de Aki trae consigo el brillo del sol.

Mouri lo tomó como una pésima broma. Su rostro estaba gris y apagado desde hacía mucho.

–Takenaka Hanbei... –susurró, dirigiéndose a sus almohadones y sentándose delicadamente en ellos–. Hace años, literalmente, desde la última vez que nos vimos.

El hombre de cabellos claros le sonrió con sus labios sonrosados. Su mirada purpúrea era hipnotizante, pero tenía un brillo malévolo acentuado por el antifaz color violeta.

–Sí... desde que mi estimado conoció al señor de Shikoku. A veces creí que era él quien no te permitía verme –sonrió con hipocresía una vez más, disimulando una risita.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó el de verde, visiblemente ofuscado.

–Porque pocas veces te encontré en éste, tu hogar, y cada vez que venía me despedían diciendo que estabas ocupado con la visita de Chousokabe-kun.

Mouri suspiró muy despacio. Ya bastante dolido estaba por sí mismo, no necesitaba que el amanerado estratega de Toyotomi echara sal en su herida.

–Diga su asunto –ordenó, con un tono de voz que no admitía concesiones.

El silencio de Hanbei irritó al daimyo.

–Si no tiene nada importante que decir, entonces... –empezó, pero el otro lo detuvo levantando su mano enguantada.

–Tal vez no sea prudente decirlo aquí, con la cantidad de oídos que puede encontrarse entre la servidumbre –interrumpió Takenaka–, pero estoy al tanto de tu... episodio, en la Isla Kyuushu.

Mouri palideció al escuchar eso.

–Sé que te encontraron desmayado en la selva que rodea al poblado de Shimazu, y también sé que de ese mismo lugar vieron salir al Demonio de los Mares.

El anfitrión se quedó pasmado unos momentos, tratando de mantener su pose ante el perspicaz estratega.

–Los asuntos de las tierras de Shikoku me interesan, las alianzas se están rompiendo; pero poco despues de mi charla con Chousokabe tuve un golpe de calor –dijo, analizando cada ademán del hombre frente a sí–. No es algo de gran importancia.

–¿Tan nervioso te pusieron esas discusiones? –cuestionó Hanbei, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

El de verde arrugó el ceño ante la pregunta, le inquietaba cuánto pudiera saber el aquel otro.

–Como podrá notar, el clima de esta tierra no es comparable con el de las tierras de Shimazu, tan sólo no estoy acostumbrado –finalizó, viéndole con una mirada afilada y llena de desconfianza.

–Oh, entiendo –replicó el estratega, sonriendo tan cadenciosamente que puso aun más nervioso al señor feudal–. Bueno, entonces dejaré ese asunto a un lado.

Mouri agradeció aquello en silencio.

–Pero no puedo evitar observar –continuó Hanbei, para desgracia del daimyo–, y realmente me ha llamado la atención, la naciente amistad entre Chousokabe Motochika y Date Masamune, el nuevo líder del Clan Date.

El hombre apretó los puños con fuerza, tratando de controlar el golpe de ira y tristeza que le invadía. La lengua de serpiente de su visita estaba acabando con su paciencia.

–No veo como eso pueda tener algo que ver conmigo –contestó al fin, en el tono más calmado que el remolino de emociones en su pecho le permitió.

–Tiene mucho que ver, mi estimado –la forma en que el hombre de cabellos blancos pronunciaba ese "mi estimado" molestaba grandemente al anfitrión–. No creas que he olvidado las rencillas entre Aki y Shikoku. Sé que la Casa de Mouri ha querido expandirse durante muchos años. Tú has logrado someter, desde tu juventud, a toda el área de Chuugoku... ¿Por qué detenerte ahora? Tus tratos con Chousokabe podrían permitirte acercarte más a la ansiada isla que toda tu familia añoró dominar. Y si el Demonio de los Mares cuenta con la ayuda del Dragón Tuerto de Oushuu, ese objetivo se presenta como muy difícil de conquistar.

El daimyo se sintió estúpido al notar que, desde su "relación" con Motochika, había dejado de lado las ansias de conquistar sus tierras. Si bien se lo había pedido al pirata, había sido sólo para tenerlo cerca. Sin tener una respuesta coherente, Mouri replicó:

–¿A qué quiere llegar, Takenaka Hanbei...?

–Únete a nosotros, al Ejército de Toyotomi... Mi señor Hideyoshi se está expandiendo, los concilios que organizan los daimyo que aún no han probado su puño son inútiles, nadie tiene la fuerza para oponérsele... –Hanbei estrechó su mirada violeta–. Únete y conservarás todos tus territorios, no planeamos arrebatarle nada a nadie... y hasta quizás podamos lograr que te anexes unos más –sonrió, haciendo una delicada reverencia con la cabeza.

El silencio del líder de Aki estiró más la lengua del estratega, que volvió a hablar pero en voz baja.

–La amistad del Demonio y el Dragón no es sólo eso, Motonari-kun... Estoy seguro de que tú también lo sabes.

–¿Qué le hace pensar que necesito de una alianza para expandir mis tierras? –contestó, con aires de no querer admitir la fuerza de Toyotomi–. Aunque debo reconocer que me intrigan sus fuentes de información...

–Qué me hace pensar eso... –murmuró Hanbei, ladeando la cabeza de un lado al otro con ademán juguetón, como si dudara–. En principio, mi estimado se halla muy cambiado. Estás mucho más delgado de lo que recuerdo y tu rostro luce muy cansado, como si no hubieses podido dormir por días. Jamás he despreciado tu gran fuerza de voluntad, pero incluso el hombre más fuerte necesita reposo y puedo ver que no lo estás teniendo –hizo una suave pausa–. Ahora, con respecto a mis fuentes... Por algo son secretas –se encogió de hombros con sutileza.

Mouri se quedo analizando la respuesta del otro. Le picaba una gran curiosidad por saber qué era lo que en realidad pasaba entre el Dragón y su amado Demonio, pero no podía simplemente pedir la información sin dar nada a cambio.

–En cuanto a mi apariencia, le recuerdo que pronto seré padre y la situación amerita que pase noches en vela –mintió–. Y respecto a lo otro... No entiendo a qué se pueda referir con que la amistad de los señores de Shikoku y Oushuu es otra cosa...

Hanbei suspiró, con actitud de cansancio y desinterés.

–Motonari-kun, tú ya tienes mis condiciones –le otorgó una sonrisa amable pero irónica.

El líder de Aki comprendió entonces que las palabras de Takenaka tenían un precio. Al cabo de un rato de darle vueltas al asunto, accedió.

–Aceptare una alianza... temporal. Pero a cambio quiero acceso a su información –guardó silencio unos instantes y terminó con un tono oscuro y bajo–. Y, de considerarlo una amenaza… también a Date Masamune.

Un destello maligno iluminó los ojos del delicado Hanbei. Sonriendo una vez más, sus labios se curvaron en una mueca que daba más miedo que confianza.

–Todo lo que necesites, mi estimado Motonari-kun.

Sin perder un minuto, hizo firmar a Mouri un tratado de alianza. Éste tomó su anillo, el que había dado a Motochika una vez, y selló su acuerdo con él.

Mientras las intrigas se urdían en la lejana provincia de Aki, el Demonio y el Dragón habían firmado otra forzosa separación y se hallaba cada uno en su hogar para el momento en que Takenaka Hanbei visitaba al debilitado Mouri.

El pirata, sin embargo, había encontrado a su regreso a la corte de Shikoku, que era pequeña pero influyente en la vida de la isla. La misma, compuesta por los más ancianos miembros del Clan Chousokabe, le traía ahora una nueva preocupación: la sucesión del liderazgo de la isla.

A tal fin, habían realizado una larga pesquisa en su ausencia, y la elegida había resultado una de las hijas del Clan Saitou. Nana, muchacha jovial y llena de energía, esperaba ansiosamente para conocer a su prometido.

Si bien tomar a una mujer y dejar la semilla de un futuro no suponía ningun problema para el señor de Shikoku, a esas alturas no deseaba tocar a nadie más que al ferviente Dragón. Por eso, aunque Nana era muy bonita y atlética, de piel lozana y cabellos oscuros y cortos, atados en una coleta baja, no despertó en él ninguna clase de interés.

Al principio, cuando le presentaron a la doncella y alabaron todas sus cualidades, Motochika sintió el impulso de negarse; pero no tenía ningún motivo válido para hacerlo, o al menos los ancianos del clan no lo habrían tomado así. No podía decirles a ellos que no quería una esposa o un hijo, que pondría en peligro el futuro del clan... por un hombre.

Los engranajes de su interior comenzaron a moverse y comprendió entonces la desesperación y el dolor de Motonari.

No era culpa de la joven estar atrapada en un compromiso, pues así lo dictaban las costubres, por lo que se porto de lo más normal tratando de esconder su desprecio. Aunque en ningún momento pudo mirarla fijamente, en otros tiempos le habría saltado encima a la primera oportunidad, como a cualquier otra mujer que habia conocido en sus viajes.

Cuando los ancianos los dejaron solos para que bebieran té y hablaran mejor, Nana se apresuró a atenderlo con una buenísima disposición. Llevaba puesto un hermoso kimono rosado con detalles en blanco.

–Aquí tiene, mi señor –dijo alegremente, estirándole una taza de té.

Motochika aceptó sonriente. Miraba a la muchacha, parecía que apenas había alcanzado la madurez y podía notar que se esforzaba enormemente por hacer las cosas sin arruinar nada, su sonrisa escondia una tonelada de nervios. Recordó de pronto el momento en que había conocido a Mouri, hacía diez largos años, cuando él tenía diecisiete y Motonari, veinte. Por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, veía a Mouri en todo y en todos.

Suspiró pesadamente, volviendo a ese estado de melancolía que tanto detestaba. Tenía toda la disposición para avanzar y seguir con su vida, pero su subconsciente se aferraba desesperadamente a su recuerdo.

–¿Motochika-sama? –llamó la joven, mirándolo con curiosidad.

Sacado como de un sueño, el aludido volteó distraído, con un montón de cosas ocultas en su semblante.

–Le he preguntado si disfrutó su viaje.

–¡Ah! –reaccionó volviendo al presente–. Una muy agradable estadía... –dijo, sonriendo lleno de amor al pensar en la persona que había dejado ahí. Luego de unos segundos de sentirse estúpido por pensar como un adolescente, agregó–: Reuniones aburridas, peleas, nada nuevo.

–Parece que mi señor disfruta mucho viajando –observó Nana, mirando todas las armas y recuerdos que adornaban la habitación. Eran de diversos diseños y procedencias, de culturas que ella quizás no podía ni imaginar–. ¿Alguna vez me llevará a conocer el mundo, si nuestros destinos se entrelazan?

Una sensación amarga se depositó en el pirata. Uno de sus deberes como señor de Shikoku era traer un heredero, y como hombre que era también hacer feliz a la otra persona que lo haría posible, pero el mar... La única cosa que lo hacía libre.

–Dicen que es de mala suerte llevar mujeres a bordo –contestó, tratando de no sonar hiriente–. Pero si nuestro destino es estar juntos... Creo que no debería haber problema alguno –se giró hacia a la ventana, resignado a que pronto perdería todo lo que le hacía ser él mismo.

–¡Qué cruel! –exclamó la chica, haciendo un puchero–. ¿Cómo que de mala suerte? Los marineros tienen costumbres muy extrañas.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió en calma. Nana se retiró antes de la hora de la cena y dijo habérsela pasado "estupendamente", para horror de los cortesanos que la acompañaban. La vivacidad de la jovencita y su poco interés por la conducta apropiada de una señorita la hacían una excelente candidata para el indomable Chousokabe, a ojos de la corte de Shikoku.

Los ancianos esperaban una respuesta afirmativa por parte del pirata, no había muchas opciones aun si la rechazaba y el tiempo ya no era algo que estuviera a su favor.

–Como sabes, Motochika, este año cumplirás veintisiete años. Ya has esperado demasiado tiempo para contraer matrimonio –comenzó el más viejo de todos, una vez que se sentaron a cenar.

–Por veinte generaciones antes que tú, ni uno solo de los daimyo de Tosa ha faltado a su deber. Esperamos que no quieras ser el primero –comentó otro, que hacía largas pausas para comer.

Motochika suspiraba en silencio con cada ataque de los hombres. No era que deseara traicionar sus tradiciones, pero había encontrado quien llenara su necesidad de aventura por primera vez, y no sería capaz de explorar ese mundo.

Tras varios minutos sin probar bocado alguno y después de lo que parecieron cientos de suspiros, habló:

–¿Cuál es la fecha límite de la boda?

Para todos ese era un claro "Acepto", a lo que sonrieron contentos empezando con planes e invitaciones, anuncios y fiestas. Motochika sólo dejó caer su cara contra la pequeña mesa que tenía enfrente.

Sólo uno de los ancianos protestó al oír aquello.

–¿Cómo que fecha límite? –exclamó–. ¿Piensas embarcarte de nuevo en esa loca aventura tuya de conocer Occidente?

Los demás miembros del clan se callaron automáticamente al escucharlo. El pirata levantó la cabeza y limpió la comida que se le había pegado en la frente.

El viejecillo, sentado al otro extremo del cuarto, dejó su bol de arroz sobre su propia bandeja y siguió increpando al joven daimyo.

–No olvidaremos nunca que gracias a tu esfuerzo toda la región de Shikoku está bajo el dominio de los Chousokabe, y es la razón más importante por la que hemos pasado por alto el incumplimiento de los plazos de tus deberes. Pero no has producido ningún cambio significativo a la provincia en los últimos tres años, por lo que creo que es más prudente que sientes cabeza de una vez y hagas lo que tienes que hacer.

Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos, todos estaban expectantes por ver cuál sería la respuesta de Motochika. Era bien sabido que, si alguien podía poner al pirata en su lugar, ése era su abuelo Kanetsugu. Luego de la muerte de Kunichika, el padre de Motochika, el viejo se había convertido en el principal consejero del joven, y quien más lamentaba la pérdida del ojo izquierdo de su nieto.

El pirata conocía bien a su abuelo y sabía que todo era por un bien mayor, pero corría la misma sangre por ambos, ¿por qué no comprendía su deseo de libertad? Suspiró una vez más y se levantó, dando la espalda a todos en la sala.

–Cumpliré mi deber cuando los sabios digan que es hora, no planeaba hacer un viaje largo, tan sólo despedirme de lo último que queda de mí... –estaba molesto–. Si no hay tiempo para eso, entonces lo dejaré de lado.

Salio dejándolos a todos perplejos, no se había quejado ni puesto pelea a su abuelo.

–Motochika –llamó fríamente el anciano.

Él se detuvo en seco, sin voltear.

–Tu imprudencia ya te ha costado cara una vez –se tocó el ojo izquierdo. Aunque su nieto no podía verlo, sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando.

El hombre tragó duro y continuó su andar. Él, mejor que nadie, lo sabía.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando la mayoría de la casa se había retirado a dormir, el anciano Kanetsugu visitó al pirata en su habitación. Traía una vasija de sake en una mano y dos choko relucientes en la otra.

–Te traigo este sake como ofrenda de paz –le dijo, acomodándose luego de que Motochika le hubiese preparado unos almohadones para sentarse.

–Jo... –sonrió apagado–. Espero que sea el mejor sake, viejo.

Su abuelo, aunque era severo, lo había sacado de más de un apuro. Sabía perfectamente que no era el enemigo y jamas despreciaría un buen sake en compañia de un buen hombre.

–El mejor de todo Shikoku –sonrió el viejo, mientras el pirata servía para ambos. Luego de dar unos escuetos sorbos a su copa, miró fijamente a su nieto–. ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Motochika? A mí me lo puedes contar. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

El joven desvió la mirada algunos segundos. Kanetsugu suspiró, cansado.

–Todavía recuerdo cuando viniste a contarme aquella vez que habías conocido a una persona encantadora. Creo que conté años en los que vi que tu felicidad se debía a ese encuentro. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Chousokabe tragó duro, bebiendo su sake de un solo golpe. Recordaba haber compartido aquello con su abuelo, pero nunca le había mencionado de quién se trataba.

–Las cosas no salieron bien al final, parece que no eres el único que piensa que soy un bastardo –replicó, riendo.

–Nunca he pensado nada así –contestó el viejo, enojado–. No sé por qué te empeñas en decir eso de ti mismo.

El joven hombre, aún un niño para los ojos de su abuelo, lo miró seriamente. Por un momento pensó en soltar toda la sopa tan sólo para probar que realmente era un maldito, pero aun si omitiera los nombres o géneros de las personas implicadas, le traería demasiadas complicaciones. Al ver la duda en Motochika, Kanetsugu insistió con voz afectuosa.

–De mi boca no saldrá palabra alguna. Me iré a la tumba con tus secretos, como siempre te he prometido.

Realmente no tenia escapatoria.

–Espero tengas más de este sake –dijo, en tono casi juguetón–, será una larga noche.

Empezó su relato por donde debía, en Aki... y para el final, al amanecer, le hablaba del Dragón al que ahora quería llamar dueño de sí.

Kanetsugu cabeceaba peligrosamente, cansado por el trajín del día y por lo achacoso de su edad, pero escuchó con atención cada una de las palabras de su nieto.

–Debo decir, mi querido Motochika, que en cierto punto ya no logro distinguir dónde eres arrojado y dónde estúpido.

El joven se carcajeó.

–Concuerdo contigo, viejo –dijo, acostándose en el suelo boca abajo para esconder la cabeza entre sus brazos. El sueño también le invadía a él. No pedía comprensión o aprobación por parte del anciano, tan sólo esperaba no ser juzgado severamente. Cuando el sueño le vencía, susurró suavemente–: Quiero verlo una vez más... –dejando al abuelo en la tierra de la consciencia, preguntándose a quien de los dos daimyo se refería.

Kanetsugu estiró la mano y acarició su cabello cano suavemente. De pronto, sujetó fuertemente un mechón de pelo y le dio un tremendo sacudón.

–¡Arriba, perezoso! –exclamó.

–¡Qué demonios...! –gritó, sin poder enfocar la mirada y llevando automáticamente su mano a donde debía estar su arma.

–¿Has pensado siquiera en todo lo que me has contado? –le reprendió.

–¿De qué hablas? –bufó, incorporándose mientras sobaba su cabeza por el dolor del jalón de cabellos.

–Mouri Motonari no es una persona que otorgue muchas concesiones –meditó Kanetsugu, estirando el choko para que le sirviera más aguardiente–. Creo que podrías considerarte con suerte de que no te haya despedazado, luego de todo lo que le has hecho.

Motochika volteó los ojos en molestia, claro que lo había pensado.

–La guera se acerca, abuelo... Creo que se las cobrará todas en un solo ataque –dijo riendo desquiciadamente, apenas comprobando que era una gran posibilidad.

–Aunque no me complace en nada que prefieras la compañía masculina, ya eres lo suficientemente adulto como para comprender las consecuencias de tus acciones. Y no me priva ello de poder darte un sermón, pues sea hombre o mujer el objeto de tu interés, hay cosas que no se le deben hacer a una persona, y menos a una que te quiere con locura, como tú mismo me has descrito.

–No lo hice con intención, viejo... Pensé realmente que lo que decía era verdad, mejor que nadie deberías saber que no soy alguien que disfrute de mentir –reconoció, pensando que todos sus problemas se los había causado por no medir su lengua.

–Entiendo que te asuste perder tu libertad –murmuró el anciano, observándolo con ojos cariñosos–, pero llega un momento en la vida de todo hombre en que debe comenzar a responsabilizarse de sus actos.

El joven pirata le dedicó a su abuelo la sonrisa mas sincera que podía dar, pero inundada de tristeza. Si la situación fuese otra, en esos momentos daria su libertad, sus posesiones, incluso su vida, por estar con el Dragón.

–No estoy huyendo, ya te lo he dicho, aceptaré a la niña ésta aunque no me complace traer un hijo al mundo en tiempos de guerra –reflexionó, con una mueca de preocupación.

Kanetsugu bebió de su sake con lentitud y luego observó a su nieto con ojos cómplices.

–Quizás, y sólo quizás, podamos hacer un arreglo en cuanto a las fechas –deslizó, con una sonrisa pícara.

Ahí estaba de nuevo su gran abuelo, sacándolo de otro lío en el que él mismo se había metido.

El pirata casi brincó de júbilo y se vistió rápidamente, estaba dispuesto a partir en ese preciso momento si era posible.

–Momento, Motochika –lo detuvo el viejo–. ¿Adónde crees que vas?

–Oushuu –fue todo lo que dijo el tuerto, que miraba al viejo como si ésa fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

–Y de nuevo te arrojarás estúpidamente a una decisión relámpago –refunfuñó Kanetsugu, jalando los pantalones de su nieto hasta que lo hizo caer sentado. Una vez a su alcance, sujetó una de sus orejas con fuerza y tironeó de ella sin piedad–. Te vas a quedar aquí al menos una semana a pensar bien en lo que vas a hacer, que ya casi no te vemos en la casa.

El pirata gimoteó, haciendo ademanes de berrinche. Luego se quedó muy quieto.

–Gracias...

Kanetsugu sólo sonrió amablemente y pidió ayuda para levantarse.

–Una cosa más –dijo, cuando Motochika le ayudó a ponerse de pie–. Puedes dormir hasta la hora que gustes. Toma tu comida a la hora que quieras. Sólo por hoy –finalizó, saliendo lentamente de la habitación.


	6. Episodio 06

Aquellas tres semanas transcurrieron por igual en Oushuu. El amanecer de un nuevo día encontraba a un Dokuganryu cansado, con cierta dificultad para mantener sus ánimos.

A pesar de que había logrado reponerse del duro golpe de haber perdido a su padre, nadie imaginaba el intenso y profundo dolor que esto le significaba.

Kojuurou había estado a su lado, como cada vez que lo necesitaba, como toda vez en que su amo no lograba sacar energías para seguir adelante. El estratega cuidaba de él como lo había hecho siempre, siendo su ojo derecho y convirtiéndose en su fuerza.

Pero había algo que nadie había tenido en cuenta... Algo que Masamune se esforzaba por ocultar, algo que intentaba olvidar constantemente. Una pequeña comitiva regresaba de un viaje en aquella jornada que amanecía de un gris enfermizo.

–Yoshihime-sama –saludaban los criados a la madre del Dragón, mujer madura pero lozana, quien iba rodeaba por sus sirvientas.

Detrás de ella, una joven muy hermosa y vestida de blanco que llevaba de la mano a dos niños, uno a cada lado de sí.

–Megohime-sama –saludaban a ésta. Ella sonreía afectuosamente mientras avanzaba.

Date las vio llegar, seguidas por guardias y doncellas, y suspiró con resignación. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mano, y el codo en el marco de la ventana. Una expresión entre sufrimiento y hastío se apoderó de su rostro, pero era mayor el tinte de triste conformidad.

–They have arrived... –dijo para sí, arrancándose de la ventana y saliendo de la habitación.

Ya era casi hora de almorzar y la presencia del joven tuerto era requerida en el salón; hacía casi un año que las dos mujeres habían partido y seguramente tendrían mucho de qué hablar.

Entrando al comedor, Date se sorprendió de que su madre y la joven lo observaran fijamente. Yoshihime, poco acostumbrada a tener cerca a su hijo mayor, sólo le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria.

–Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma –regañó, cubriéndose la boca con la mano–. ¿Qué te pasa, que vienes con esa cara enfermiza?

–Es la única que tengo –replicó él, con mal tono.

Megohime lo observó, aunque nada delató lo que estuviese pensando. Masamune dio beneficio a la duda y se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado. Tomando una de sus manos, la llevó hasta sus labios y la besó despacio.

–Qué bueno es verte de nuevo, Bontenmaru-sama –dijo ella, mirándolo afectuosamente–. Te eché mucho de menos.

–También yo a ti –murmuró Date, dando un corto beso en los labios a su mujer.

–Hidemune y Tadamune te extrañaron mucho también. No pasaba un día sin que preguntaran si ibas a ir a reunirte con nosotros.

–Sabes bien que no podía hacer eso –replicó él, ofuscado, soltándola y volviéndose hacia su comida–. Estaban a salvo allá; ¿por qué regresaron? ¿Acaso no saben que hay rumores de guerra?

–Megohime no dejaba de decir que le hacías falta –intervino Yoshihime, comiendo con mucha elegancia, aunque su voz sonó muy despectiva–. Hubo que complacerla, a fin de cuentas.

–No sea así, madre –sonrió la muchacha–. Sabe que los niños también lo echaban mucho de menos.

–Al menos no intentaste envenenarla para que no te molestara, ¿eh? –la voz de Masamune era fría y estaba llena de rabia.

Yoshihime abrió mucho los ojos, aunque no modificó su desabrida expresión.

–Dispénsenme –dijo de pronto, levantándose–. Comer junto a este bárbaro siempre me quita el apetito.

Cuando la alta mujer hubo desaparecido detrás de la puerta, Date gruñó ahogadamente e, incorporándose en su lugar, levantó en vilo la bandeja con su comida y la arrojó contra la pared que enfrentaba. Megohime se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de susto y tristeza.

Masamune respiraba agitado, envilecido, su único ojo era una llamarada de odio. La joven esposa se apresuró a levantarse y lo abrazó fuertemente, tratando de contenerlo.

–No, Bontenmaru-sama, no la escuches... –rogaba, dando tiernos besos en la mejilla a su marido–. Sabes que nunca cambiará, nunca dejará de ser así contigo... Ya hemos hablado mucho de esto... Lo único que debes hacer es ignorarla...

–No puedo hacerlo, ¡no puedo! –bramó Date, temblando de ira–. Megohime, ¿es que no lo ves? ¡Trata de mortificarme de cualquier forma posible, y lo está logrando! No le bastó con marcarme como a un miserable, como a un inútil, cuando perdí mi ojo... ¡Como si yo hubiese querido ser tuerto! No le alcanzó... Quiso quitarme mi lugar en la sucesión, me obligó a casarme apenas entré en la adolescencia, trató de envenenarme y me empujó a asesinar a mi propio hermano... Y ahora intenta hacer que pierda el control cada vez que la tengo enfrente, ¡y lo está logrando!

–Por favor, Bontenmaru-sama... –rogó la joven.

–Está buscando que le corte la cabeza a ella también... –masculló él, respirando pesadamente–. Si no lo he hecho ya, es porque así ya no sufriría más... y no voy a cargar con su muerte mientras ella descansa pacíficamente...

Alertado por el escándalo, Kojuurou había llegado al trote. Sabía que el encuentro entre Yoshihime y Masamune iba a terminar mal, pero no había imaginado que su amo perdería los estribos de esa manera.

–¡Kojuurou, ayúdame, por favor! –pidió Megohime, desesperada.

–Cálmese, Masamune-sama –el estratega lo sujetó por los brazos. La joven le acariciaba el rostro y el cabello tiernamente.

–Ojalá... Ojalá mi padre estuviese aquí... –lloró el joven daimyo, derramando hirvientes lágrimas sobre el suelo de madera pulida–. El único motivo por el que me desafía tan abiertamente es porque él ya no está para detenerla...

–Megohime-sama, por favor, atienda a sus niños –pidió Kojuurou muy amablemente a su patrona–. Escucho que la llaman.

–Deben querer ver a su padre... –murmuró ella, cubriéndose nuevamente el rostro con las manos.

–Sabe que no pueden verlo en este estado –la voz del criado era severa, pero estaba cargada de dolor.

–Sí... –Megohime suspiró, afligida–. Cálmate, ¿sí, querido? Kojuurou va a cuidar de ti...

Tras dar un largo y tierno beso a su joven esposo, la muchacha se retiró. Masamune al fin se aflojó y cayó sentado, aún preso por las manos de Kojuurou.

–Ya... Ya puedes soltarme –dijo, desviando la mirada.

El hombre obedeció y se arrodilló a su lado.

–Masamune-sama...

–Esto no es sólo por mi padre... –sollozó, restregándose la nariz con la manga de su traje.

–Es por él, ¿verdad? –susurró el sirviente, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

–No sé qué voy a hacer... –Date se abrazó a sí mismo–. Quiero a mi esposa y a mis hijos... ¿Cómo no voy a quererla, si hace siete años que comparte su vida conmigo? Pero la llama que alimentaba mi amor por ella se está apagando... Siempre fue una llama débil, fue un matrimonio al que me forzaron, y aunque aprendí a amarla con el tiempo, nunca podré sentirme por ella como me siento por... por él...

Se restregó la nariz nuevamente.

–A él yo lo elegí, no me lo impusieron... Es la primera persona a la que he amado con total entrega...

Kojuurou observó a su amo, debilitado y dolido, y sintió una enorme congoja en su corazón. ¿Qué podía hacer él para aliviar su sufrimiento?

Luego de un largo rato, Masamune había acabado cediendo a los insistentes ruegos de Kojuurou y se había acostado, siendo guardado sólo por la vigilante mirada de su sirviente. Le había preparado un té con hierbas especiales, las que habían sumido al joven tuerto en un sueño pesado pero intranquilo.

De rodillas junto al futón, Katakura lo observaba con ojos llenos de afecto y compasión, mientras recordaba la infancia de su señor y el bienaventurado momento en que lo habían puesto bajo su cuidado.

El pequeño era llamado por sus nanas y por los demás sirvientes como "Bontenmaru-sama". Ese nombre lo había elegido su madre cuando estaba embarazada de él, siendo "Bonten" un objeto divino en el Budismo, y "maru" un apelativo muy afectuoso para con un niño. Sí, Yoshihime estaba muy ilusionada con su primer embarazo y esperaba grandes cosas de su primogénito, al que deseaba cuidar con todo su amor para que creciera y fuera el digno heredero del Clan Date.

Mas, en su tercer año de vida, Bontenmaru había contraído viruela, y la única secuela de aquella enfermedad fue la inesperada pérdida de su ojo derecho.

Yoshihime pasó entonces de la adoración a la más aborrecible aversión. Detestaba ver el rostro deformado de su hijo y había ordenado que no permitieran que el pequeño se acercara a ella. Un hijo deforme y enfermizo no podía ser el gran heredero que ella esperaba. Con aquellos negros pensamientos, encerró al niño en una de las grandes dependencias de la mansión y dejó que niñeras y criados se encargaran de él. Su primogénito fue criado, por ende, malacostumbrado y consentido, hasta que Katakura se puso en su camino.

Kojuurou recordaba muy bien aquel día.

–Kagetsuna, así no, debes ahuecar la mano para no dañar los tubérculos –decía un hombre de cabellos lacios y teñidos de gris, peinados hacia atrás y con un gran pañuelo sobre la cabeza. Iba vestido de color ocre.

–¿De esta forma, padre? –preguntaba el joven, que llevaba ropa similar pero de color verde claro.

–Sí, muy bien –aprobó el otro, con una amplia sonrisa. Su hijo, de ojos de un verde parduzco, devolvió el gesto con toda naturalidad. Un galope de caballos se aproximaba, y ambos giraron la cabeza en dirección al lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

Una larga fila de animales, montados por esbeltos guerreros vestidos de azul, se acercaba al poblado. Los demás campesinos hacían respetuosas reverencias a los samurai que pasaban. El que lideraba la marcha se detuvo junto a la casa de madera y paja donde el hombre y su hijo cultivaban.

–Kagenaga –llamó, descendiendo presto de su montura. Otro de sus soldados tomó las riendas de su caballo.

–Mi señor –el viejo se arrodilló. Su hijo lo imitó.

–No es necesaria la formalidad –dijo el guerrero–. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya sanó tu herida? –preguntó, observando la cicatriz que adornaba el rostro de su vasallo, debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

–Sí, mi señor. Mis otras heridas se han cerrado también.

–Me alegro mucho. ¿Cómo ha estado tu familia? ¿Les sirvió todo lo que les envié?

–Por supuesto. Kagetsuna se ha ocupado de todo mientras me recuperaba y hemos hecho buen uso de su generosidad.

–Es bueno saberlo –comentó el guerrero, desprendiéndose de su casco. Tenía cabello lacio, largo hasta los hombros, desordenado y de un suave color marrón. Sus ojos parecían dos trozos de cielo, brillando en un azul profundo–. He venido a solicitar el honor de tu presencia en mi casa. Necesito tratar un asunto contigo y con tu hijo.

–Iremos de inmediato –accedió Kagenaga–. Kagetsuna, ve a vestirte.

–Sí, padre –dijo el muchacho, quitándose la bandana y dejando al descubierto su cabello negro y oscuro, atado en una coleta baja.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron arreglados y limpios, acudieron a la mansión del guerrero. Éste ya había regresado y los esperaba en un salón amplio.

–El honorable Katakura Kagenaga y su hijo, Katakura Kagetsuna –anunció uno de los vasallos del señor, dejando pasar a los convocados.

Kagenaga y su vástago se arrodillaron respetuosamente ante su amo y se sentaron sobre los almohadones que habían dispuesto para ellos.

–Gracias por atender mi llamado –dijo el señor, tomando su larga pipa y encendiéndola–. Realmente necesitaba descansar un poco, luego de tanto trajín. Podríamos haber hablado en tu casa, pero estoy francamente agotado.

–No se preocupe, Terumune-sama –Kagenaga hizo un ademán de cabeza–. Estamos para servirle.

El hombre al que llamaba Terumune era nada más ni nada menos que Date Terumune, el señor de todos ellos y amo de aquellas tierras. Un hombre fuerte y decidido, con una personalidad estoica y firme y una inteligencia prodigiosa. Sus hazañas cruzaban los ríos que separaban a Oushuu de las demás provincias y era temido por su increíble capacidad.

–Kagetsuna-kun –dijo de pronto el señor, dejando que la manga de su traje se deslizara apenas hasta su codo. La piel debajo de la ropa mostraba un largo y elaborado tatuaje que llegaba hasta su mano, probablemente sólo una porción de una obra de arte más inmensa que cubriría su espalda y sus brazos y que terminaba, en su muñeca, con la garra de un dragón.

–Sí, Terumune-sama –respondió el joven, mirando respetuosamente a su amo.

–¿Qué edad tienes ya, veinte, veintiuno?

–Veintiún años, señor.

–¿Y cómo vas progresando en tu aprendizaje? –preguntó Terumune, interesado.

–Mi padre cree que ya estoy listo para sumarme a las fuerzas militares en cuanto sea necesario. También he desarrollado la instrucción en la táctica, estudiando batallas pasadas y ensayando estrategias para el futuro.

–Ya veo –comentó el señor.

–Y, en lo personal, aprendo de él igualmente el oficio de la agricultura –una leve sonrisa llenó su rostro de felicidad–. Es la actividad donde más a gusto me siento, al menos por ahora.

–Me parece muy bien –aprobó Date–. No se debe despreciar el conocimiento, y menos uno que viene de una fuente tan prodigiosa como mi estimado Kagenaga.

El más viejo de los dos Katakura sonrió, halagado.

–Kagetsuna-kun, necesito unos minutos para hablar con tu padre –pidió Terumune–. Pero no te alejes mucho, volveré a llamarte enseguida.

–Sí, señor –el joven hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

–¿Qué es lo que planea, Terumune-sama? –cuestionó Katakura, una vez que su hijo se hubo alejado.

–A decir verdad, creo que ésta será una apuesta. No sé qué consecuencias tendrá, pero necesito ayuda con urgencia y tú y tu familia son los vasallos en quienes más confío.

Kagetsuna caminaba distraído por el jardín, ajeno a lo que los dos hombres conversaban, pensando en cosas que sólo existían en su mente. De pronto, una voz que sollozaba detrás de una enorme estatua llamó su atención.

Intrigado, el joven rodeó el ídolo y se encontró con un niñito, un pequeño de no más de cuatro años, que lloraba apretando sus rodillas y escondiendo el rostro contra ellas.

Conmovido por la escena, Kagetsuna se arodilló junto a él. Imaginando que se trataría del hijo de alguna de las sirvientas, le habló con naturalidad.

–¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó, apoyando su mano en el hombro del pequeño. Éste, al sentir el contacto, lo alejó dando un golpe con su manita.

–¿Quién eres tú? –exclamó–. ¡No puedes hablarme así!

La impertinencia del niño sorprendió a Katakura, que no lograba entender lo que sucedía.

–¿Cómo...? –murmuró, preparado para dar un sermón al pequeño, cuando se percató de que tenía la mitad del rostro vendada.

–Mi padre es el señor de Oushuu –se quejaba el niño–, ¡trátame con respeto!

Kagetsuna sintió un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

–Si exige respeto, el joven amo deberá dar respeto por igual –lo regañó.

–¡Ya verás! ¡Le diré a mi padre y te irá mal! –gritó el enano, sacándole la lengua.

El joven no toleró la ofensa y cogió al chico por la oreja, dándole un tirón que no olvidaría por un largo rato.

–Si es el hijo de un señor feudal, debería comportarse como tal –replicó–. ¿Acaso su madre no le ha enseñado nada?

La súbita mención a la mamá hizo que el pequeño se paralizara. Apretó sus labios diminutos y dejó salir varias y grotescas lágrimas de su único ojo visible.

–Mi mamá no me quiere... –sollozó, pasándose la mano toscamente por la nariz.

Kagetsuna sintió un frío que recorría su estómago.

–No diga eso, joven amo –trató de consolarlo con una sonrisa forzada–. Apuesto a que se equivoca.

–No, ella no me quiere para nada –murmuró. No dejaba de derramar lágrimas, pero estaba extrañamente tranquilo–. Me odia, y por eso no quiere que esté cerca suyo.

El joven Katakura sostuvo al hijo de su señor por los brazos.

–Mi padre sí me quiere, pero casi nunca lo veo. Él sí juega conmigo cuando está aquí, me deja quedarme con él. No piensa que le haré nada malo.

Kagetsuna no sabía qué decir. Conocía el hecho de que Terumune y su esposa Yoshihime habían tenido a su esperadísimo primogénito, pero a excepción del nacimiento de la criatura, nada más se había sabido del pequeño en el exterior de la mansión de los Date.

Entre los campesinos se rumoraba que Yoshihime era una mujer fría, pero si lo que el pequeño decía era cierto, era mucho peor que eso. A pesar de que su juramento de lealtad le impedía sentir o desarrollar esa animosidad por sus amos, Katakura sintió un horrible desprecio por la esposa de su señor.

–¿Entiendes, Kagenaga? No sólo estoy apostando por el futuro de mi hijo, sino también del tuyo.

–Lo comprendo, Terumune-sama. Pero mi esposa se va a sentir muy sola si Kagetsuna se aleja de ella.

–Por eso es que te he mandado llamar a ti también –lo interrumpió el señor–. Sé que gran parte de las heridas que te dejó la última batalla sólo han sanado superficialmente. El médico de la corte me dijo que no podrás volver a empuñar una espada.

Katakura tragó muy duro, afligido por aquella perspectiva.

–Juré estar a su servicio por el resto de mi vida, Terumune-sama...

–Y yo consideraré realizado dicho servicio si accedes a mi petición –dijo Date, con voz cargada de afecto–. No te eximiré de tus deberes; sólo quiero que tu hijo los cumpla por ti. ¿Es aceptable?

–Para mí y para mi familia, no hay honor más grande que servirle hasta el fin de nuestros días –Kagenaga hizo una reverencia llena de gratitud y humildad–. Sin embargo, me temo que eso deberá decidirlo Kagetsuna.

–No te inquietes. Me encargaré de que tú y tu esposa tengan todo lo necesario mientras el muchacho esté bajo mi mando. No tendrá que preocuparse de que les falte nada.

–Agradezco de todo corazón su enorme gentileza, mi señor –Kagenaga tenía los ojos tristes aunque llenos de devoción–. Pero, ¿cómo hará usted para convencer a Kagetsuna?

–En el momento en que entre por esa puerta, verás que ya lo habrán convencido –sentenció Terumune, con una sonrisa larga. Su expresión no era exactamente feliz, pero se debía a que era un hombre a quien costaba mucho demostrar lo que sentía.

Cuando fue llamado nuevamente, el joven Kagetsuna tuvo que dejar a la fuerza al pequeño.

–¿Por qué te vas? –lloriqueaba.

–Regresaré enseguida, ya verá usted que sí –decía el muchacho, tratando de desprenderse del niño.

Ingresando ceremoniosamente al salón, se arrodilló nuevamente frente a su amo.

–¿En qué sirvo, Terumune-sama?

–Kagetsuna-kun, creo que ya conociste a mi hijo –dijo el hombre, mirando por la ventana.

–Sí, señor –el joven trató de ocultar la pena que le daba el muchachito.

–¿Qué te ha parecido? –preguntó. Al ver que Kagetsuna se quedaba callado por unos instantes, añadió–: No temas decir la verdad. Soy un padre ausente, y eso se debe notar en el niño.

–Necesita que alguien corrija su carácter –respondió el hijo de Katakura, horrorizando a su padre por su franqueza–. No debe tener más de cuatro años, pero está muy malcriado y no trata a las personas con respeto. Es caprichoso y no puede controlar sus pataletas.

Terumune se echó a reír ante tal muestra de valentía y honestidad.

–Por el contrario –prosiguió Kagetsuna, que no consideraba terminado su examen–, es un niño con una asombrosa magnificencia interior, con una gran sensibilidad. Si se le educa con cuidado, logrará hacer grandes cosas.

Date sólo echó una ojeada interesada al joven y fumó de su pipa con afectación.

–¿Quisieras ser tú quien lo eduque? –preguntó al fin, sin dilaciones.

Los ojos de Kagetsuna se abrieron como platos.

–¿C–Cómo dijo...? –atinó a cuestionar.

–Lo que has oído. Tu padre no puede continuar a mi servicio por su salud delicada, y yo necesito que alguien me ayude con el niño.

El joven miró a Kagenaga, con la sorpresa instalada en su rostro. El hombre le sonrió.

–Es tu decisión, hijo.

–A tus padres no les faltará nada mientras estés bajo mi mando. Te lo prometo.

–No dudo de la veracidad de sus palabras, mi señor –dijo el chico–, pero... me ha tomado por sorpresa.

–¿Quisieras más tiempo para pensar en ello? –ofreció Date–. Aunque no puedo darte mucho...

–No –lo cortó respetuosamente–. No necesito más tiempo. Acepto su ofrecimiento, con toda la gratitud de mi corazón –dijo al fin, agachándose en una reverencia tal que su frente se detuvo a escasos centímetros del suelo.

Terumune sonrió de costado, satisfecho.

–Entonces, desde hoy pasarás a ser mi lugarteniente y el ayuda de cámara de mi hijo –dijo, muy solemne–. Katakura Kagetsuna, desde hoy serás conocido como Katakura Kojuurou. Acepta el nombre que yo te otorgo, junto a mi sincero agradecimiento y mis más hondos respetos.

A continuación, llamó a un sirviente y le ordenó algo al oído. El criado salió velozmente de la habitación. Luego de unos minutos, otro entraba con un largo bulto apretado entre sus brazos.

Apoyando el bulto en el suelo, lo desdobló con cuidado y dejó a la vista de los demás dos hermosas espadas.

–Para ti, Kojuurou-kun –dijo Terumune afectuosamente–. Mi presente, para agradecer tu buena voluntad hacia mi familia.

Los labios del joven Katakura temblaban, mientras el sirviente se retiraba. Éste y el primero regresaron entonces, uno trayendo de la mano al pequeño del ojo vendado, y el otro seguido por la hermosísima y alta esposa de Terumune.

Yoshihime se quedó observando la escena, una vez que los dos criados se hubieron retirado.

–Yoshihime querida –su marido le sonrió con sorna–. Me alegra que hayas venido.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la mujer, sin una pizca de interés. Ver a su primogénito le causaba poco más que náuseas.

–Recuerdas al joven Kagetsuna, el único hijo de Kagenaga, ¿verdad?

–Cómo olvidarlo –musitó la mujer. Aunque disimulaba cordialidad, lo cierto era que despreciaba al ayudante de su eposo. Sus orígenes humildes le repugnaban.

–Bueno, querida Yoshihime, seré breve. A partir de hoy Kagenaga se retirará, luego de años de fiel servicio –la mujer parecía aliviada. Ya no quería ver a ese rufián paseándose por los hermosos pasillos de su mansión. No obstante, Terumune siguió hablando, y lo siguiente que dijo hizo que se le helara la sangre–. En su lugar, el joven Kagetsuna, que ahora pasará a llamarse "Kojuurou", será mi lugarteniente... y el ayudante de nuestro hijo.

La mujer se puso lívida de rabia.

–¿Para qué quiere un ayudante? Si no va a hacer nada de su vida –explotó, ofuscada–. Deja de malgastar los recursos. ¡Tendremos otro hijo que satisfaga las necesidades de la herencia!

Terumune se puso de pie muy despacio al oír aquello. Kagenaga y su hijo estaban muy pálidos, en el más absoluto silencio. El pequeño, de pie, sólo miraba a su padre con expresión de pena.

–Tendremos más hijos, claro que los tendremos. Pero él es nuestro primogénito, y nada va a cambiar eso.

El joven Katakura tragó muy duro.

–Y aunque muevas cielo y tierra para oponerte, nada de lo que tú digas o hagas cambiará mi decisión. Masamune será mi heredero, nadie más.

–¡Su nombre no es "Masamune"! –gritó la mujer.

–No ahora, pero pronto lo será –amenazó el hombre–. Cuando tenga edad para casarse, tendrá el nombre que yo elegí para él.

Furiosa, la mujer se dio media vuelta y se marchó de la sala, protestando a viva voz. Terumune, por su parte, se acercó a su hijo y se arrodilló frente a él, acariciándole la cabeza.

–¿Escuchaste, hijo? Ahora Kojuurou será tu nuevo amigo.

El niño observó al muchacho con su único ojito lleno de curiosidad.

–Él te cuidará y te enseñará todo lo que sepa, para que llegues a ser un gran hombre, tal como él.

Aquel rostro pequeño, su expresión de inocencia y candor, se transfiguraba en el cansado semblante del Dokuganryu, en el ojo cerrado y los labios entreabiertos, mientras el joven Masamune dormitaba.

Kojuurou pasó lentamente su dedo enguantado por la cicatriz en su mejilla, sintiendo unas tranquilas pero dolorosas ganas de llorar. Por la ventana entraba el frío aire de la tarde y el sol, rojo como la sangre, se escondía detrás del horizonte. Se le había ido gran parte del día cuidando a su amo, perdido en el mar de sus recuerdos.


	7. Episodio 07

El agua perfumada se levantaba en un suave vapor que nublaba la vista, se derramaba hirviente por la pálida piel, cubría de rocío sus cabellos blanquecinos.

Hanbei relajaba sus músculos muy despacio, como si temiera hacer un mal movimiento. Pasaba una y otra vez su mano temblorosa por su brazo, derramando agua sobre él. Sus ojos violetas se perdían entre la neblina que invadía la habitación, sus labios sonrosados se entreabrían en una ausente expresión. No estaba pensando en nada, y a la vez estaba pensando en todo.

Su extraño sopor se rompió cuando escuchó la puerta deslizándose. Salió de su ensoñación y giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda, hacia la entrada, mientras su mano derecha tanteaba el suelo en busca de su máscara.

–No tienes que cubrirte –dijo el visitante con voz grave, mientras ingresaba–. Me agrada ver tu rostro.

–Hideyoshi... –susurró el estratega, devolviendo la mano bajo el agua y encogiéndose un poco. Su señor se sentó sobre el borde de la amplia bañera y llevó su mano al rostro de su sirviente, acariciándolo lentamente.

–Hace más de seis meses que viajas sin cesar –comentó el hombre, mirándolo sin expresión–. No te sobresfuerces; te necesito con vida.

–Usted sabe que no me detendré hasta hacer realidad su visión –replicó Hanbei, mirando a su amo con ojos decididos–. Mi cuerpo... Mi cuerpo sabe que debe aguantar.

–¿Lo sabes tú? –preguntó Toyotomi en voz baja, inclinándose sobre él. Sus labios rozaron apenas los del estratega.

El cuerpo todo de Takenaka sintió una poderosa corriente eléctrica, como si un rayo hubiese bajado del cielo y lo hubiese impactado de lleno. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, con deseo, mientras sus labios no dejaban de temblar.

Hideyoshi se desprendió de su yukata y entró lentamente a la gran tina, sumergiéndose a un lado de Hanbei. Éste lo miró por unos instantes, arrobado por aquella visión. Todo en él era enorme, desmedido, excepcional; desde su extraordinaria fuerza hasta su imponente carácter, sus manos titánicas, sus hombros colosales.

El estratega se movió muy despacio, con su blanco rostro consumido por el anhelo.

Las manos de Hanbei eran diminutas en comparación con las de su amo, pero eso no impedía que las paseara por su cuerpo con una agónica lentitud. Quería sentir bajo sus palmas cada parte de Toyotomi, hundir sus dedos en la carne, en los portentosos músculos. Sólo contemplar el inmenso cuerpo desnudo de su señor bastaba para encenderlo.

Sus caricias fueron correspondidas con una delicadeza extrema. Cada movimiento de Toyotomi era lento, suave, como si tratara con una muñeca de porcelana, como si temiera presionarla demasiado y partirla en pedazos. Conocía muy bien el cuerpo de Hanbei, y también conocía la terrible enfermedad que lo aquejaba. Cada día que pasaba, cada día que se acercaban más a concretar su ideal, Hideyoshi sentía en su pecho la punzada del dolor, porque sabía que era un día menos de vida para su preciado estratega.

Abrazó con adoración aquel cuerpo frágil, quebradizo, moribundo. Lo estrechó contra sí con intensidad, pero sin apretarlo demasiado.

Eso era lo que a Hanbei más le gustaba... Sentir el enorme corazón de su amo latiendo bajo su piel, alcanzando la suya y haciendo que todo su cuerpo vibrara en su frecuencia. Amaba esos momentos de soledad, de intimidad. Se sentía más cerca de él que nunca, incluso más que cuando tenían relaciones.

Hideyoshi miró largamente el rostro cansado de su sirviente. Era tan hermoso... sus cabellos inmaculados, sus ojos púrpuras, sus labios delicados... Podía pasar horas simplemente contemplándolo. Era una belleza tan efímera, tan fugaz, que temía despertar un día y ya no encontrarla a su lado.

–Hanbei... –susurró, con su voz solemne.

–Hideyoshi... Hideyoshi... –el estratega se derramó una vez más sobre él–. Ámame... –rogó, sin esconder su deseo.

Las manos de Toyotomi recorrieron todo su cuerpo mientras lo giraban con suavidad. Apoyando los codos sobre el borde de la bañera, Hanbei agachó la cabeza y recargó todo su peso en sus brazos, para aflojar su cintura y muslos.

Cerró los ojos y su rostro recibió una oleada de sangre, coloreando sus mejillas con fuerza. Los dedos de su señor apretaban sus caderas.

–Hideyoshi... –su excitación había traspasado el límite que podía soportar–. Por favor...

Toyotomi se introdujo en él con delicadeza. Ya se había acostumbrado al ritmo que debía utilizar para no lastimarlo. Los gemidos de Hanbei solían indicarle si lo estaba haciendo con cuidado o si se estaba excediendo. Si escuchaba sollozos contenidos, significaba que le estaba doliendo demasiado; si oía francos gritos o jadeos entrecortados, significaba que lo estaba disfrutando.

Pero el estratega parecía desesperado por aquel contacto, pues llevó su mano febrilmente a su entrepierna y comenzó a masturbarse a la vez que su señor lo penetraba.

–Hi-Hideyoshi... –balbuceó, empezando a transpirar–. No te preocupes por mí... Date gusto... lo soportaré...

Sin salir de su cuerpo, Toyotomi se detuvo.

–No me digas eso, Hanbei –se inclinó por encima de su espalda y le habló al oído–. Ésta es la forma en que lo prefiero contigo.

Comprendiendo que nadie podía mandar en Toyotomi más que Toyotomi mismo, Takenaka se rindió ante él como tantas otras veces. Largos minutos transcurrieron; Hideyoshi variaba el ritmo de su acometida para complacer a Hanbei de diferentes maneras, acariciaba su espalda y cuello, besaba sus hombros. Cualquiera que conociera superficialmente al poderoso daimyo dudaría de imaginarlo comportándose de una manera tan afectuosa.

El hombre de cabellos blancos sabía que era el único que conocía aquel lado de su señor, y bien dispuesto estaba a guardar el secreto; no deseaba que nadie más lo supiera, deseaba ser el único que pudiera sentir esa increíble y ardiente espiral de pasión.

Cerca de una hora después, Hanbei dormitaba en brazos de su gigantesco amante. Habían acabado por llevar el frenesí a la habitación del daimyo, y el estratega había quedado rendido. Su rostro, privado del antifaz, era una artística visión de belleza.

Hideyoshi besó con ternura la frente de Hanbei. Sus ojos rojizos se perdieron entonces en la ventana abierta, donde la luna llena brillaba con intensidad.

Al amanecer, Hanbei despertó lentamente, descubriéndose preso en el abrazo poderoso de Toyotomi. Éste abrió los ojos unos minutos después que él, cuando el delicado hombre de los ojos violetas ya llevaba un rato contemplando su rostro adormecido.

–Buenos días, Hideyoshi –saludó el estratega, llevando sus labios rosados hasta los de su señor.

–Hanbei...

Por momentos, era todo lo que podía decir. Girando suavemente sobre sí, dejó a su amado de cara al cielo y recorrió su cuello y torso con sensualidad, con sus labios curtidos y su lengua.

Era el amanecer del día siguiente cuando Takenaka arribó a las tierras de Aki. Decidió esperar hasta que pasara el mediodía para anunciarse ante su anfitrión.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que Mouri había tomado su almuerzo en paz, procedió a efectuar su visita. El dueño de la casa lo recibió con dignidad, mas no con demasiado afecto. Llevando a Hanbei hasta su salón de conferencias, se encerró con él y se dispuso a tratar sus asuntos.

Se sirvió té en la habitación, anunciando una larga estadía.

–Bien, Takenaka Hanbei, tenga en cuenta que, de haber mentira en su información, el acuerdo será anulado.

Hanbei parpadeó cándidamente, sorprendido (o pareciéndolo) ante aquella frase tan imperativa.

–No tienes que preocuparte, Motonari-kun. Yo nunca miento –aseguró, con su sonrisa tenebrosa de siempre.

El de verde sólo le echó una mirada recelosa.

–En la reunión de Kyuushu, el mismo día del concilio, Chousokabe Motochika y Date Masamune pasaron la noche juntos en el barco propiedad de Chousokabe. Mis informantes lo averiguaron y pudieron comprobarlo con testimonios de algunos de los ocupantes del barco –informó el de ojos púrpura, leyendo un papel que había desdoblado.

Se quedó unos instantes en silencio, tratando de observar una reacción en Mouri.

El orgulloso hombre, ya destrozado desde hacía días, guardó compostura escuchando atentamente y esperando el resto. Tras el silencio de Hanbei, levantó una ceja interrogando:

–¿Es todo?

–No, no, mi estimado. Déjame revisar bien mis notas.

Revolvió unos cuantos papeles que había desperdigado por el suelo, a su alrededor. Levantó uno y lo leyó primero en silencio.

–Bien. El primer contacto se sitúa el día de la reunión en Kai, en los alrededores de la mansión Takeda. Date Masamune-kun rápidamente llamó la atención de Chousokabe, y tuvieron relaciones en el bosque.

Esas palabras dejaron frío a Mouri, recordando de golpe que esa noche había sido la última a su lado, la actitud distante del pirata... Pero pasaron la noche juntos, ¿cuándo fue que...? Y allí vino el recuerdo del evasivo hombre lleno de tierra, inclusive con ramas en el cabello.

El estratega de cabellos claros pareció percibir un leve temblor en su anfitrión, pero no dijo nada.

–Continúe... –pidió Mouri en un tono bajo y lleno de ira, que pensó había sabido disimular.

Hanbei se relamió con diplomacia, guardando las formas.

–Segundo contacto... Ya más prolongado que el primero y el tercero, al momento de arribar el Clan Date a su provincia. Chousokabe y su pandilla se hallaban esperando a las puertas de la mansión Date, donde permanecieron por una semana entera. No se conocen muchos detalles de lo que ocurrió dentro de la casa, pero Chousokabe dejó su chaqueta en manos del joven Masamune-kun. Las conclusiones son bastante fáciles de deducir –finalizó, bajando el tercer papel que había recogido.

Motonari parpadeo lentamente, sintiéndose casi a punto de desfallecer. Ahí estaba la respuesta a todo, el comportamiento del pirata, la decisión de dejarlo... por qué Date lo esperaba en la costa.

Se tomó un tiempo para recuperar la capacidad de hablar, su mirada dejaba notar un gran vacío.

El estratega guardó respetuoso silencio. A pesar de que todo lo hacía con una frialdad extrema disfrazada de gentileza, su empalagosa hipocresía tenía límites incluso para él. Podía llegar a asesinar a su propia madre si con ello lograba llevar a cabo sus planes, pero no siempre disfrutaba haciendo cosas así. Viendo a Mouri allí frente a él, luchando por permanecer erguido, sintió una irremediable punzada de culpa por acrecentar el dolor que el daimyo ya debía estar sintiendo con creces.

Seguro de que ya no había vuelta atrás Mouri, habló claramente.

–Toyotomi Hideyoshi... ¿Tiene ya un plan de acción para tomar Oushuu o Shikoku? –por dentro se repetía a sí mismo que cada palabra, susurro y caricia del pirata habían sido mentira, un cruel juego hasta que pudiera encontrar alguien más joven... alguien mas afín a sus necesidades.

–Mi señor Hideyoshi contempla el control de todo Hi no Moto –sonrió Hanbei, muy ufano–. Para ti, en cambio, he preparado algo especial.

Motonari lo miró de forma desconfiada e interrogante, cualquier sorpresa de parte del estratega no podía ser placentera.

–Vaya, vaya, Motonari-kun, qué es esa cara tan recelosa –rió Takenaka, jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

–¿A qué se refiere con que lo tiene preparado para mí? –era clara la suspicacia en cada una de sus palabras.

–Como sabrás, como estratega que soy siempre es conveniente que me adelante unos dos, tres, cuatro... todos los pasos que sean necesarios. Soy capaz de prever los resultados de las situaciones y actuar o prepararme en función de ellos –el hombrecillo parpadeó suavemente con sus ojos llenos de pestañas–. Por esa razón es que Hideyoshi me valora tanto.

Hizo una pausa solemne y luego se puso a reunir todo su papelerío. Hecho eso, se levantó de su almohadón y se dirigió a la puerta a la que había estado dando la espalda.

–Motonari-kun, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Descorriendo la puerta lentamente, una figura delgada apareció ante los ojos del daimyo de Aki. Se hallaba de rodillas, con las manos apoyadas en el regazo y la cabeza gacha. No debía tener más de catorce años.

–Mouri Motonari, él es Ishida Mitsunari, el nuevo campeón de Toyotomi –dijo Hanbei, ceremonioso, mientras el jovencito se ponía de pie e ingresaba al salón.

Éste llegó hasta Mouri y se volvió a arrodillar, doblando su cuerpo en una reverencia con la que su frente casi tocó el suelo.

Por un momento, el anfitrión se sintió insultado. Accedía a prestar sus fuerzas, ejército y facilidades a Hanbei, y él le ofrecía... ¿un niño?

El jovencito que tenía frente a sí no osó moverse de su incómoda posición.

–¿Se trata de una broma, Takenaka Hanbei? –murmuró Mouri, mientras daba permiso al adolescente para erguirse.

Mitsunari se sentó muy derecho y miró fijamente al hombre de verde. Su cabello, corto y peinado hacia adelante, era plateado y brillante. Sus ojos eran penetrantes y rasgados en extremo, de un color que Mouri nunca había visto, como un amarillo oscuro y apagado. Nariz y boca pequeñas, brazos y piernas largos pero no demasiado fuertes; al menos no en apariencia.

–¿Broma? –repitió el estratega mientras regresaba a su lugar–. Deberías saber ya que yo siempre hablo en serio, Motonari-kun.

No convencido de cómo el niño podría ser de ayuda, continuó con un asunto que le interesaba más aclarar, o mejor dicho, exigir.

–En cuanto al Dragón de Oushuu...

–Para eso es que he traído a Mitsunari-kun –lo interrumpió Takenaka.

Mouri apreto el ceño y decidió exteriorizar sus dudas.

–¿Cuál es su función en todo esto? Me parece haber dejado claros mis deseos de encargarme de Date Masamune.

–Mi estimado, tu arma honrada por el sol no merece mancharse con la muerte de ese individuo. Tus manos no necesitan su sangre –dijo el estratega, con un tono zalamero pero serio.

El líder de Aki volvió nuevamente sus ojos hacia el jovencito, quien seguía sin moverse un centímetro.

–Mitsunari-kun es efectivo y letal, pocos guerreros pueden hacerle frente. Sus habilidades crecen día a día, en verdad no tiene comparación. Es uno de nuestros mejores y únicos descubrimientos.

Motonari suspiró hondamente. Si bien no estaba convencido de semejante introducción, Hanbei tenía razon, no podía manchar sus manos por un asunto tal como una venganza. Perder ante un niño seguro no dejaría descansar al alma del Dragón; y si no era suficiente, él aún estaba dispuesto a perder la compostura para tomar su cabeza.

–Muy bien, entonces avanzaremos de acuerdo a su plan... Según sus informantes, ¿cuándo es el mejor momento para comenzar? –estaba ansioso por terminar con todo.

–Tendremos nuestra oportunidad. Sólo tenemos que llegar a Oushuu antes que Chousokabe –respondió el del antifaz. Mouri, que en ese momento se estaba poniendo de pie, se detuvo al instante.

–¿Chousokabe se dirige a Oushuu...? –aún sintiendo que no quería saber la respuesta, su subconsciente lo traicionó–. ¿Son asuntos diplomáticos?

–Me temo que no –Hanbei agachó la cabeza por un instante–. El señor de Shikoku ha sido prometido en matrimonio. Es mi intuición la que me dice que irá a reunirse con Masamune-kun por ese motivo.

La noticia le sorprendió. Caminó hacia la ventana. Observando el cielo despejado, recordó que Motochika ya no era un jovencito y, al igual que él, debía cumplir con sus obligaciones. Era irónico... Huiría de sus labores por el Dragón, o lo abandonaría igual que como había hecho con él.

–Me gustaría contar con su presencia por la mañana para decidir de cuántos hombres dispondremos y cuál, según su intuición, estimado estratega, es el momento indicado de partir.

–Por supuesto. A tus órdenes quedo –Takenaka se inclinó para presentar sus respetos–. Antes de retirarnos, tengo algo más que enseñarte.

El hombre volteó a verlo, expectante.

–Sígueme –pidió cortésmente mientras se levantaba. Mitsunari hizo lo mismo y caminó hacia la puerta.

Los tres salieron al exterior, a uno de los jardines del palacio donde Hanbei había hecho colocar varios muñecos de paja.

Un sirviente de Toyotomi presentó una curiosa espada al joven Ishida, quien la tomó con brusquedad. La funda era justamente extraña porque no tenía adorno alguno. Posicionándose frente a los muñecos, Mitsunari se inclinó lentamente, de forma precisa y calculada.

–Ahora –ordenó Hanbei con voz firme.

No fue necesario más que un simple empuje con el pie adelantado. Con una velocidad prodigiosa, Ishida lanzó varios cortes en diferentes direcciones que describían perfectas medialunas, tan rápidas que casi no se podía ver cuando las realizaba. Los muñecos se llenaron de tajos y comenzaron a desplomarse, pero aún no había acabado. Su último movimiento fue sencillamente espectacular.

Describiendo un círculo en el suelo, del cual sólo se vio una estela purpúrea, el joven Mitsunari rebanó las estacas en las que los muñecos habían sido empalados, haciendo caer todo con estrépito.

Para cuando Mouri escuchó el "clic" de la espada asegurada en su funda, el muchacho ya se hallaba de pie en el lugar donde había comenzado.

Se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos, el poder que escondía la gente de Toyotomi era realmente de temer.

–Ahora veo de dónde viene tanta confianza –dijo, luego de componerse de la sorpresa–. Pediré que les preparen habitaciones a ambos –desapareció por un momento, para después volver e indicarles que siguieran a un sirviente.

Desapareció dentro de la casa luego de aquello. Mitsunari había devuelto la espada al sirviente y se dirigía al interior de la mansión, cuando volteó a mirar al del antifaz.

–Cómo... ¿Cómo supiste que no te pediría la cabeza de Chousokabe?

Hanbei miró al muchacho con suficiencia.

–Soy un táctico, tengo que saberlo –fue su respuesta soberbia.

Ambos guerreros de cabello plateado ingresaron a la casona.


End file.
